How Can I Say I Love You?
by HighOnSky
Summary: Love and lust such a thin line so easily crossed but at the same time so easily intertwined. A collection of one shots and lemons for your reading pleasure featuring all of your favorite contries in there most private of moments. Enjoy ;
1. I'll Try

**I'll Try from Peter Pan II Return to Neverland**

An England One Shot

_I am not a child now, I can take care of myself. I must not let them down now, must not let them see me cry. I'm fine, I'm fine._

"Arthur I promise you I can handle myself, you are being over protective!" I huffed as I refused to look at the blonde haired green eyed man that was driving a car next to me. "I am sure I can make it to the store without you breathing down my neck. Go back to the meeting I will be right back." I said in a more gentle tone as I saw the worry that was clouding over his eyes.

"I am sorry I am just worried about you Jane! We are in the middle of a war and I just don't want you to get hurt is all." he said with a sigh as he ran his fingers though his hair. "But I suppose you are just going to the store. I will be waiting with the other countries but if you are not back in forty five minutes I am coming to get you." he said sternly with a nod. I rolled my eyes and muttered 'whatever' under my breath. England gave me one last worried look before driving off around the corner.

"Finally he is gone." I sighed and with a smile looked down at the list in my hands. As I did the smile turned into a frown and I hung my head as a dark cloud seemed to appear over me. "That's right they don't even trust me enough to let me help with the war decisions." I said sadly as I walked into the super market and started piling the listed things into my cart.

"Well I may not be much help on the battle field but at least I can be of some use to them." I said forcing myself to sound cheerful. Even though on the inside I was dieing a little, I was nothing more then an errand girl for the Allies. I bit my lip and forced the tears that were threatening to escape back. This was the one thing they had asked me to do and I was not going to let them down … or let them see me cry for that matter.

_I'm to tired to listen, I'm to old to believe, all those childish stories. There is no such thing as faith and trust and pixie dust. I try but its so hard to believe, I' try but I can't see what you see. I try, I try, I try!_

As I walked back into headquarters I forced a smile on my face and made a bee line for the conference room. I stopped however when I heard a familiar British accent say with a laugh "Come on now Tink now is not the time for that! Do you really want me flying around the meeting? Oh well of course you do but it is very unprofessional." I peeked around the corner and saw England laughing and shooing at something I could not see.

"Oh Jane there you are! Come over here and say hello to everyone, they really have missed you you know. Especially Flying Mint Bunny, you always were her favorite." he said happily holding out his empty hand to me, as if expecting I was going to grab something from him. I stood there and stared at him with one eyebrow raised. "Oh come on now don't pretend you don't see them, you are going to hurt their feelings." he said more seriously as he shoved his hands into my face.

I calmly pushed his hands out of my face and shook my head. "England we have been over this many times before, I have out grown our imaginary friends. It was all good fun when we were younger but I cant see them anymore because they aren't really there. Don't you think you should give it up too?" I asked setting down my bags and folding my arms over my chest.

"They are to real, do you honestly think I am talking to myself?" he asked angrily as his face turned red. "You just choose not to see them anymore that is it. Come on now Jane if you just lighten up I bet you could see them. Go ahead and try." he begged, looking down at me with those bright green eyes. How could I possibly say no to that face?

With a sigh I closed my eyes tight, trying to remember the faces of the imaginary friends I had grown up with, before opening them slowly. As I thought there was no one but England staring back at me. "I am sorry Arthur … I really did try." I whispered before walking past him. I heard him whispering behind me and I hung my head. I really did try to see them.

_My whole world is changing, I don't know where to turn. I cant leave you waiting but I cant stay and watch the city burn, watch it burn._

I sat in my room with the covers drawn over me and my hands placed firmly over my ears. I whispered to myself but nothing could block out the bombing of the city I had literally watched grow from the ground up. It was like everything I knew was suddenly being turned upside down. What was even worse was that I knew I was doing nothing to try and help. Even now England's voice echoed through my mind. "Jane you stay here and wait for me do you understand? I am going to go see what I can do to stop this and keep you safe." he had told me before locking me in my room, all to make sure that I couldn't go anywhere.

I finally forced myself to open my eyes and walk to the window though, daring to peek out behind the black out curtains. I gasped and placed a hand to my mouth as I watched London burn in front of my eyes. "I can't just sit here and wait for him to come back." I told myself boldly, feeling a lot braver then I actually felt. "I may not be able to fight but I can at least help take care of the injured." I mumbled to myself fighting to climb down the vines that grew outside my window.

I finally hit the ground and with a gulp started to run through the city street, trying hard not to look at the wreckage that lay around at my feet. After what seemed like an eternity to me I finally reached my destination, a make shift hospital. I popped into the main tent and ran over to a near by doctor saluting him and saying "Nurse Jane here to do everything I can to help sir!" My face fell however when I saw the man he was taking care of, it was none other then England. "Oh bloody hell." I muttered as I hung my head as he glared at me.

_Casue I try, but its so hard to believe. I try but I cant see what you see. I try, I try. I try and try to understand the distance in between, the love I feel, the things I fear, and every single dream._

"What do you think you are doing here exactly?" he demanded shooing away the doctor and forcing me to sit on the bed next to him. "I told you to wait at the house, you could have gotten killed on your way over here! And what do you think I would do without you huh? I may not own you but I still care about you Jane … I don't want to see you get hurt. That's why you have to stay put until this war is over." he said firmly, not giving me a choice in the matter.

"Well when are you going to realize that this war isn't going to be ending anytime soon Arthur! We are getting our butts handed to us and you need every ones help that you can get. I need to feel important Arthur because right now … I feel that I am the only person in the whole world who is doing nothing and … and I dream of the way things use to be. When it was just you and me and everything was okay. I loved those times Arthur and as much as I am afraid to enter this war I am willing to do anything to gain those days back. Why can't you see that?" I cried, tears starting to slowly drip down my face leaving my lips tasting of salt.

England smiled at me kindly and pulled me into his lap, kissing my forehead and rocking me back and forth. "I know Jane, I know and I miss those days more then anything. That is why I have to keep you safe and I know you may feel lonely at times but you just have to remember you never really are. I know you can't see it but everyone, Flying Mint Bunny and Tink and Uni, are all here with you. They still love you as much as I do." he said running his fingers through my hair.

"Are they really?" I asked as I sniffed and wiped at my eyes, wanting nothing more then to believe him. "Yes, all you have to do is believe in them Jane. Just like you use to." he whispered in my ear. I nodded and closed my eyes, using all my strength to wish and to believe that what he was saying was true and when I opened my eyes I gasped, they really were here all along …

_I can finally see it, now I have to believe. All those precious stories, all the world is made of faith and trust and pixie dust. So I'll try because I finally believe, I'll try cause I can see what you see. I'll try, I'll try. I will try, I'll try to fly~_

Some odd years later the war finally did end and we all made it through, including my newly discovered friends to. "Hey Jane you trust me right?" England asked one day as we walked through a deserted park hand in hand. I nodded not really paying attention him as I watched Flying Mint Bunny playing a game of Tag with Uni. "Good because there is something I want to show you love." he said and before I could ask what he was talking about, Tink flew over us and sprinkled us with pixie dust.

Then before I knew it I was floating off the ground. "Arthur i-i don't think I like this!" I cried out hanging on to him as my life depended on it, though I doubt he or any of the others would let me fall. He chuckled next to me and pulled me close to him, lifting my head up so he could kiss me. I instantly relaxed and with a deep breath said "Okay I guess I can try and fly..."

"There is the girl I love~" he said as he slowly let one arm go of me, while still firmly holding on to my other hand. I smiled at him and gave his hand a squeeze as we soared through the blue sky. "See its not so bad now is it?" he laughed after I finally let go of him and began twirling in the air on my own accord. I laughed with him and before I knew it we were gently floating back down to Earth.

As soon as we landed I raced over to him and threw my arms around him, knocking us both to the ground. "Arthur I really do love you." I said giving him a quick kiss before nuzzling my nose into his neck and whispering "Thank you for helping me see."

A/N: Well since my ABC one shots are almost done but I still have a ton more ideas I created this story, which is basically a junk folder full of my other one shots :) I am on a song fic kick right now so here you go but I will also probably do this 100 theme challenge I found. So feel free to request a song you guys and see you next time!


	2. I'd Lie

**Id Lie by Taylor Swift**

A Switzerland One Shot

_I don't think that passenger seat has ever looked this good to me. He tells me about his night and I count the colors in his eyes._

"Would you hurry up and get in the car already, tonight has been a pain." my best friend Vash said grumpily as I hopped into his jeep. I hid a small smile as we took off, he didn't know it but he was cute when he was mad. "Hey stop smiling I am being serious!" he huffed as he rushed through traffic. "I just don't understand how people can be so stupid to be honest, I mean I tried to teach Roderich how to hunt with a bow today and guess what he did? Got an arrow stuck in his butt!" he cried out shaking his head.

I stifled a laugh and gave him a sympathetic look. Vash may have a temper but he really did try. "Well that's why we don't let big brother around weapons of any sort. Surely even you knew that." I teased causing him to glare at me. I didn't mind though it gave me a chance to stare at his eyes and once again count all the different shades of green they turned.

"Yeah well I learned that lesson the hard way now didn't I?" he grumbled turning his attention back to the road. "Whats worse was that after he got the arrow in his butt Elizabeta blamed me for it like I was the one who shot him. And before you say anything I didn't, this one was all on him." Vash said as he caught the questioning look in my eyes. "But because of his stupid act I got a frying pan upside the head, look at the bump she left on me?" he practically whined as he pointed to the back of his head.

I kissed my hand and placed it to his 'boo boo' gently saying "There all better~ but you can't blame her. She loves him and just wants to make sure he is safe. Plus you two already have a certain violent history together so she had her reasons. Its all about love Vash dear."

_He'll never fall in love he swear as he runs his fingers through his hair. I'm laughing cause I hope hes wrong and I don't think it ever crossed his mind, he tells a joke I fake a smile, that I know all his favorite songs and..._

"Yeah well if that's love then I am glad I wont ever have to put up with it. I swear Lani I am never going to fall in love." he said with a small sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair. I felt a pang of sadness strike through my heart like lightening but ignored it and instead laughed. "What is so funny I mean it! Love only leads to heartbreak besides it is way to complicated." he added as we pulled into the parking lot of the mall.

He must have sensed something was off about me though because his expression softened a bit and he attempted to crack a joke "Hey don't be so serious I mean after all the chances of me falling in love are about the same as your brother shooting an arrow without it getting stuck in his butt."

I smiled and managed to laugh a little as we walked into the building but secretly all I was hoping was that he was wrong. I wonder if he would change his mind about love if he knew how I felt … I shook this thought from my mind however when I heard the music playing over the intercom. "Its your favorite song..." I said with a small smile as the music started to grow louder the closer we got to the middle of the mall.

"Huh you are right, I wasn't even paying attention. Now come on Lani it is getting late and we should probably get some food. What are you in the mood for, pretzels?" he asked as he grabbed my hand and pulled me along to the food court. I nodded, how could I argue when he offered my favorite food, and wondered if he knew all his favorite songs ...

_I could tell you his favorite colors green, he loves to argue, born on the seventeenth. His sisters beautiful, he has his fathers eyes, and if you asked me if I loved him I'd lie._

We spent the rest of the evening walking around the mall, occasionally stopping to look at something I liked but being with Vash I was usually convinced to just save my money. It didn't bother me though because the whole time I was by his side and that was really all that mattered. "Hey I am going to the bathroom alright, so don't go blowing your money when I am gone." he said sternly as he marched off down a side hall to the bathrooms.

While I waited for him I took a seat on a near by bench and watched the people go by, even waving to his little sister Lili when she walked by. 'She really is beautiful to bad she cut off all her hair' I thought to myself as I watched her disappear into the crowd again. I was broken out of my people watching though when I heard an annoyingly familiar voice call out my name. I turned and forced a smile on my face when I saw my friend Alfred.

"Dude Lani what is your royal hotness doing at the mall all by yourself?" he asked helping himself to the seat next to me. I opened my mouth to tell him I wasn't alone but he quickly cut me off. "Oh I bet I know! Vash has a birthday coming up and I bet you are shopping for him. Aw young love is so cute~" he cooed at me as he pinched my cheeks.

I pouted and puffed out my cheeks childishly. I flipped my long black hair out of my face and said "First off his birthday was on the seventeenth which has already passed and second I am not in love with him Alfred!" Alfred seemed a bit surprised at my reply but none the less continued to grin stupidly at me. "What is that grin for?" I asked heatedly as I crossed my arms across my chest and prayed Vash would hurry up.

"Its just adorable that you like totally lie about it like that. But it seems your 'not love'" he said with a wink and a nudge "is coming this way so I better scram. Check ya later dude!" he called out as he jogged off towards the foot court. It was then that Vash appeared at my side and glared off at the small blonde dot that was heading in the opposite direction. "What did that idiot want." he asked sharply as he took a seat next to me.

I shook my head as I Alfred's words rang through my head. "Nothing, just stopping by to pester me is all. Lets go Vash its getting late and remember I am spending the weekend with you while big brother Roderich is at his piano recital." I said grabbing his hands and pulling him back out to the parking lot.

_He looks around the room, innocently overlooks the truth. Shouldn't a light go one?Doesn't he know that I have had him memorized for so long? He sees everything black and white, never let nobody see him cry. I don't let anybody see me wishing he were mine._

"Well home sweet home I guess." Vash said rubbing the back of his neck nervously like he always did when we were at his house alone together. "Lili isn't due home for another hour or two since Felix insisted on taking her shopping." he sighed throwing his green army jacket on a coat rack and plopping down on the couch. "We could watch a movie or something." he said innocently as I sat down next to him and again began to memorize all the little details about him.

By now there wasn't much I couldn't tell you about him, I could even tell you the exact spot where one loose strand of blonde hair seemed to always stick out and I knew that if I poked him on a certain spot his back would begin to arch, and I wondered how he never noticed me staring at him. "Sure I actually brought over some of my movies." I grinned at him and he groaned, he knew me to well and knew he was about to forced to sit through a marathon of romantic comedies.

"Why cant we watch a war movie or a real comedy. Those are the only two real types of movies." he pouted but didn't object as I began to fiddle around with his DVD player. I simply smiled and shook my head slightly, it was either all explosions or all laughs with him but it was just another thing I liked about him I guess. "So what is the movie anyway?" he asked resting his arm over the back of the couch, and my shoulders, and not even noticing how bright red I was turning. I loved Vash but could he really be that oblivious?

"Its called City of Angles, it really sad and I always cry at the end. I bet it will even get a tear out of you Mr Toughguy." I teased him as I slowly, and very shakily might I add, curled up on the couch and allowed myself to use him as a pillow. He scoffed at the very mention of him crying and I laughed a little, he acted tough but I knew he had a soft side deep down inside him.

As it turned out I was right about the movie and as the credits began to roll I looked up to see a single tear dripping down his cheek. "T-thats what I mean when I say love sucks. He went through all that trouble to become a human and just as he finally thinks he gets the girl BAM a car, literally, comes and takes everything away." he said wiping at his eyes furiously but he couldn't hide his trembling lip.

"I know what you mean, hey lets get rid of this sad mood and watch something funny." I said reluctantly pushing myself off him and making a fuss over picking out a movie, hoping he didn't notice how much I really wished he mine at that very moment.

_I could tell you his favorite colors green, he loves to argue, born on the seventeenth. His sisters beautiful, he has his fathers eyes and if you asked me if I loved him … I'd lie._

Halfway through our second movie I felt my phone vibrate and I pulled it out, surprised to see it was from Lili. **Hey I hope you are enjoying your time with big brother! To give you guys even more privacy I decided to ****spend the night at Felix's ;) BTW now is the perfect chance to tell him how you feel Lani … **as I read the text message I turned a bright crimson and barely even stopped to acknowledge the fact that she was spending the night as a guys house. Making sure that Vash wasn't reading over my shoulder, which he had a bad habit of doing, I quickly typed back **I am enjoying time with him because he is my FRIEND and that is all there is too it.** I closed my phone again and sighed running my fingers through my hair, it was getting kind of hard to lie to everybody about my feelings.

A few seconds later I heard a sound like a gun shot but didn't even flinch, already knowing that it was him getting a text message. Probably from Lili telling him where she was at. "Huh I guess it is just us tonight then Lani." he shrugged before leaning back again and replacing his arms over my shoulder, his mind totally focused on the screen again. I blushed slightly and was glad that there was hardly any light in the room at all because I was beginning to think maybe this would be the night to tell him how I feel...

_He stands there then walks away, my god if I could only say "I am holding every breath for you." He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar. I think he can see through everything but my heart._

__"It is getting late … why don't we just camp out here tonight? We can make a bed on the floor with lots of pillows and blankets, just like when we were kids." Vash said almost cheerfully as he gave me a small smile that completely melted me into a puddle. Seeing as words had completely left my brain I simply nodded and watched him walk away, wanting nothing more then to call out to him and tell him right then and there how I felt. Of course though I didn't so instead I got up and stretched before pushing the coffee table out of the way.

I heard footsteps coming back down the hall and I turned expecting to see him carrying to many blankets to carry but instead blushed when I saw him holding a guitar. "Vash it has been so long since I have see you with that." I cried out happily running over to him and running my hands down the smooth wood of the guitar.

"Yeah well I remember you use to love to sit and listen to me play and Lili just texted me to remind me to practice so I figured I mind as well play in front of you." he said and for a moment, just a moment, I thought I saw a dusting of pink cover his cheeks. I ignored it though and sat down cross legged on the floor as he cleared his throat and began to play a simple song for me.

When it was over I clapped excitedly and sent a silent prayer of thanks to Lili, knowing she probably did that on purpose. But thinking her name I remembered that she was spending the night with Felix so as Vash and I began to make our bed I asked "So you don't even care that Lili is spending the night at a guys house? I thought you would be way to over protective for that."

He gave me a strange look before finally saying "Have you not noticed, Felix is totally and completely gay! So no I am not worried in the least bit, really Lani you have to pay more attention to things." he added in a sigh before flopping down on the make shift bed and patted the spot next to him. "Come on now it is getting late we both should at least try to get some sleep." he said and I nodded crawling underneath the blankets with him.

Even with a war movie playing he was soon fast asleep and I was left awake wondering how he seemed to see through everybody's emotions and lives yet he couldn't even see the most simple fact that I was head over heels in love with him.

_First thought when I wake up, is my god hes beautiful. So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle …_

I woke up the next morning as soon as sunlight hit my eyes and I sneak a peek over at a still sleeping Vash. I turned so I was facing him and smiled to myself, gently brushing his long blonde hair out of his face so I could look at him more. I hated to admit it but he was really, well he was just really beautiful in the morning. I however was not so I gently removed myself from our bed and grabbed my bag, heading to the bathroom to apply some make up to make myself look semi presentable.

I hummed a little as I swept eyeshadow over my lids and, now that my beauty ritual's were complete, I smiled at myself in the mirror. "Today is going to be the day Lani, you are going to tell him how you feel." I told myself cheerfully and nodded at myself before returning out to the living room to go ahead and start breakfast, praying for a miracle.

However things did not exactly go according to plan. The first thing I took out of the cabinet, a glass bowl, slipped out of my fingers and sent shards of glass into my exposed feet and legs. The crash along with my scream of pain, woke Vash right up and before I could even move he was there lifting me up bridal style and taking me out of the kitchen.

"Look what you have done to yourself Lani!" he scolded me as he set me gently down on the couch. "You need to be more careful, I don't want you getting hurt. So .. be more careful next time alright?" he said more gently as he examined my legs and let out a sigh of relief. "It doesn't look like any glass actually got lodged into the cuts, count it as a miracle I guess." he said returning from the bathroom with a few bandages that he placed around my cuts.

"Okay Vash but don't be so worried about me … its just clumsy old me remember?" I asked with a laugh remembering a time when we were younger that I had cut myself on a thorn from a rose bush and managed to have it pouring out blood. Even back then he was there to patch me up and make everything better, he always had been and I think … I think that was what I really loved about him.

"No I will not just stop worrying about you! You are one of the most important people in my life. If I didn't have you I wouldn't know what to do alright so just … don't say things like that." Vash said turning bright red and for once actually looking me in the eyes, something he oh so rarely did. I felt my heartbeat in my throat and thankfully was saved the trouble of speaking when Vash went on "I know yesterday I said I didn't believe in love Lani but … what about you? Do you have someone you love?" he asked in a soft voice as he secured the rest of my bandages in place. I couldn't believe it, was this really happening?

_I could tell you his favorite colors green, he likes to argue oh and its kills me. His sisters beautiful he had his fathers eyes. And if you asked me if I love him, if you asked me if I love him, I couldn't lie~_

"Yes ..." I said in a soft voice a I tilted his head up and with all the courage I could muster, I kissed him. "I love _you_ Vash." I whispered in his ear after I finally pulled away and saw the shock written on his face.

"Good cause i-i think I may love you too." he replied as he attempted to end his awkward reply with another kiss and truth be told, I didn't mind.

A/N: So the ending seemed a bit rushed to me but over all I really liked this story, sorry it was so long. Also just so I could make the ending the way I wanted it to be I changed the last sentence just a little bit if you couldn't guess lol. Anyway hope you guys liked it and remember to feel free to request your favorite love song and guy 3 


	3. Shes Out of my League

**Shes Out of my League**

**by Stephen Speaks**

A Canada One Shot

_Its her hair and her eyes today that just simply take me away, and the feeling that I'm falling farther in love makes me shiver but in a good way_

Matthew watched as his friend Ariel walked towards him, her ear buds in and not noticing the world as she swayed her hips with the rhythm of whatever song she was listening to. Her auburn hair swung in time with her walk and he felt a blush forming as he could see the light in her green eyes even from this far away. He couldn't manage to pull his eyes away until she spotted him and gave him a large smile, waving frantically as she ran over to him.

"Mattie~" Ariel called out his name in a coo as she pulled him into a tight hug, only causing him to turn a deeper shade of red. "You don't know how long I have been looking forward to spending the day with you. Work is so stressful but I know I always feel better when I hang out with my best friend." she said happily as they began to walk down the street, Ariel pressing closer to him as hoards of people went by. Matthew didn't mind though, he actually enjoyed having her close to him and it sent a shiver up his spine whenever there hands would meet, even if it was only for a split second.

"I am glad I can make you feel better." he said timidly as he held open the door to their favorite cafe, unable to stop himself from admiring the way the lighting cast a halo around her. "Besides I-i miss hanging out with you Ariel." he said in a barely audible voice. Being friends with him for so long though Ariel heard and smiled at him kindly. Matthew gulped at her smile, wondering why she had to make him fall even more in love with her each day.

_All the times I have sat and stared as she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair and she purses her lips, bats her eyes as she plays, with me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say_

They soon ordered there favorite drinks, Mattew a cappuccino that he would later spike with maple syrup and Ariel a hot chocolate with extra whipped cream, and Ariel let out as exasperated sigh. She didn't say a word but Matthew could tell by the way she pursed her lips and ran her fingers through her hair thoughtfully something was bothering her. His best guess was her job. "Um A-ariel is everything alright? You seem kind of … off today. Is work bothering you again?" he asked concerned that she may be over doing herself yet again.

The corner of her lips turned up and she replied "Oh Mattie you worry about me to much. Sure my boss, Ludwig, is a tight ass always demanding articles without giving me much time. And Francis, you know my partner who goes with me when I am researching, is a perv who keeps hitting on me but it's not anything I cant handle." Her serious expression then turned playful as she leaned her head on her hand and batted her eyes at him "What about you Mattie, how is work for you going?"

He laughed a little bit, Ariel knew exactly how is job was going. "I guess being a zookeeper for polar bears ain't all its cracked up to be huh?" she teased as she began to stack containers of creamers on top of one another. "It must be better then my job though, you always loved polar bears when we were younger. I am not saying I don't love journalism but sometimes I just wish I could do my own story instead of just following the crowd." she said, not exactly sounding sad but not sounding to happy either.

Matthew wanted to tell her that he believed in her, that he knew that she would write something great, and that Francis was a jerk but he couldn't. Instead he just nodded his head in agreement and watched as she played with the creamers wondering how she could always manage to leave him speechless.

_Coz I love her with all that I am and my voice shakes along with my hands, coz she all that I see and shes all that I need and I'm out my league once again_

They talked for a little while longer as they sipped on their drinks, well Ariel did most of the talking while Matthew agreed with all that she said, before they walked back out into the autumn air yet again. "I love this weather, the air is crisp but its still slightly warm. Oh lets go to the park Mattie, it has been so long since we have gone through a walk in the park together." she said excitedly looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"O-of course Ariel anything you want." he said in a shaky voice, holding out an equally shaky hand to her. She beamed at him and took it without question as they began to walk to the nearby park. The whole way Matthew was on cloud nine because of the simple fact he was holding her hand. It wasn't the first time, since they had been best friends practically their whole lives, but he enjoyed it none the less knowing that this might be his only chance to be close to her. After all he knew that she was out of his league.

_Its a masterful melody when she calls out my name to me, as the world spins around her she laughs, rolls her eyes and I feel like I'm falling but its no surprise_

It didn't take long to reach the park and before Matthew knew it they were walking underneath the colorful trees together, still hand in hand. "It is so beautiful here … I almost forgot that there was more beauty in the world when I am not digging up dirt on something." she laughed a little as she released his hand, much to a very disappointed Matthew. She stared up at the leaves her green eyes reflecting all the colors falling around her.

Ariel stood like that for a few moments until she grinned and called out "Mattie come spin with me!" As always his heart skipped a beat when she called his name but he looked at her questioningly. He knew that she had no problems about other people looking at her but he had issued with people looking at him. "Oh come on Mattie it is fun." she insisted and before he could say anything she grabbed both his hands and began to spin.

Trying to ignore the dizziness he was feeling Matthew listened to her laugh as the scenery went by again and again. It was hard to admit but he was actually having a lot of fun doing this, he didn't even care if people stared because at least he was making Ariel happy. They finally came to a stop with both of there eyes still spinning and before he knew it Matthew was falling and landed right on his back. "Oh maple ..." he muttered as his glasses went askew and he had a hard time seeing anything out his right eye.

Ariel leaned over him and rolled her eyes but smiled at him all the same. "Mattie you are so clumsy sometimes, what am I going to do with you." she teased as she fixed his glasses and ran a gentle hand down his face. "There much better now. You are just so cute with your glasses." she said in a soft voice as she laid down beside him, the leaves continuing to fall around them.

_Coz I love her with all that I am and my voice shakes along with my hands cause its frightening to be swimming in this strange sea but I'd rather be here then on land. Yes shes all that I see and shes all that I need and I'm out of my league once again._

They laid there in silence, Ariel lost in thought and Matthew trying to find the right words to say to the girl of his dreams as she laid so close to him. "Mattie … do you think I am boring? I mean I know your my friend and Francis is constantly hitting on me but I feel like a lot of guys don't like me because I am boring. Or maybe I am to focused on my work." she sighed next to him.

He turned to look at her, how could the most perfect girl he had ever met think that guys didn't like her. "Ariel you think to hard about things sometimes. You are perfect the way you are and even though you don't have a boyfriend doesn't mean you will never have one. Maybe you are just looking in all the wrong places." he said trying to steady his voice as he whispered out the last sentance. He was entering dangerous territory, at least for himself it was, but she looked like an angel with her hair spread out around her and the fall leaves surrounding her that he couldn't help it.

The time and the place was perfect, it was the best chance he would ever get to tell her, but he couldn't. He couldn't because he knew someone as amazing as her would never love him more then just a friend. Again he reminded himself that she was out of his league and he should be happy that he had her at all. And he was happy because even if she didn't love him there was no other place he would rather be then laying there with her.

_Its her hair and her eyes today that just simply take me away and the feeling that im falling farther in love makes me shiver but in a good way. All the times I have sat and stared as she thoughtfully thumbed through her hair and she purses her lips, bats her eyes as she plays, with me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say_

Ariel sat up, leaning on one arm as she stared back at Matthew. He was looking at her with such adoring eyes she found herself blushing, how could she have never noticed how amazing her eyes were before? "Mattie you are to good to me. I don't understand it actually. We have been friends for so long but I feel I have never done anything for you yet you do so much for me. Why do you care so much Mattie?" she asked in a whisper running her fingers through her hair nervously.

He couldn't find the words to say, how was he suppose to tell her every reason why he cared in such a short time. "Because you're you, do I have to have any other reason?" he finally said turning a bright red and unable to look her in the eye. He closed his eyes tight until he felt a soft hand turn his head and he opened his eyes to see Ariel leaning in close to him, a certain light in her eyes that he had never seen before.

"I think I have been looking in the wrong place Mattie. The whole time I should have been looking right in front of me." she whispered to him and now their faces were so close Matthew could feel her warm breath caressing his cheek. He gulped and tried to form a sentence but couldn't, Ariel only laughed under her breath before closing the small gap between their faces and pushing her lips gently against his.

_Coz I love her with all that I am and my voice shakes along with my hands cause its frightening to be swimming in this strange sea but I'd rather be here then on land. Yes shes all that I see and shes all that I need and I'm out of my league once again._

His head was swimming from the electricity that traveled through his body but after the initial shock ran his finger through her silky hair, kissing back hard as if he couldn't get enough of her. Finally they both pulled away gasping for air. "A-ariel I have to tell you something." Matthew stuttered before taking her face in his hands and looking in her eyes and whispering "I have loved you for a very long time and you are the only girl in the whole world I will ever need. P-please just love me back..."

"Mattie … I love you two." she whispered back turning a bright shade of red. He waited till she looked back up before he pulled her into another long kiss glad that finally he had the girl, even though she was still way out of his league.

A/N: Not my best work, mostly because I am not use to writing in third person but I really did try T~T I think the concept is sweet at least so I hoped you enjoyed it even just a little bit. Honestly I don't think Canada gets enough credit for how amazing he is so for all you fangirls I hope I did you proud! … okay yeah I am just really sorry this story failed


	4. Just The Way You Are

**Just The Way You Are**

By Bruno Mars

A France One Shot

_Oh her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like their shining. Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying. Shes so beautiful and I tell her everyday._

I let out a long sigh as I watched her take notes. The way her blonde curls fell into those emerald eyes, even if they were hidden behind glasses, made my heart melt. She looked up from her notebook and wrinkled her nose as she caught me staring at her. I waved to her "Bonjour Annabel~ Why do you always look so serious? If you only lightened up then your eyes could outshine any star in the night sky." I said leaning over the desk so I was closer to her.

She frowned at me and blew a stray curl out of her eyes. "I am serious Francis because there is work to be done. Just because you choose not to do said work does not mean that everyone has the same mind set as you. Thank god to because if they did this world would be in a very sad shape indeed." Annabel said in a posh tone before kicking my chair, which I had leaned on two legs to get closer to her, and sent me flying face first onto the floor.

I let out a small whine and I crawled underneath the table grabbing onto her legs and resting my head on her lap. "But mon cheire you always over work yourself! Why don't you lighten up and have some fun for once? I could take you to see a movie then over to my place for some nice wine and a home made meal, it would be a lovely evening." I said happily looking up at her with my best puppy dog eyes.

She sighed before standing up and letting my head hit the floor with a heavy 'thunk'. "Francis I know you mean well but I just … I cant do that okay. I have so much work to do if I want to keep this scholarship and stay in school. Your a great friend you really are but it is going to take more then you telling me I am beautiful, which is just flattery and I know it, if I want to get ahead in life. Good day Francis." Annabel said sadly before turning on her heeling and rushing out of the library with her books clutched to her chest.

"But I really do think you are beautiful my love ..." I sigh before picking myself up and slinking off to join my room mates for another night of drinking away my sorrows.

_Yeah I know, I know when I compliment her she wont believe me. And its so, its so sad to think she don't see what I see. But every time she asks me 'do I look okay' Ill say …When I see your face there's not a thing that I would change cause your amazing just the way you are_

"How in the world did I let you guys talk me into this." Annabel muttered as she adjusted her bow in front of the mirror for the millionth time. I felt so tempted to tell her that she didn't need to be so worried but she wouldn't believe me. She never did. "I mean me going out partying? I am nerd girl not party girl. Oh I cant do this, I am sorry just tell Gil and Toni I am sorry but..." she went on nervously and only stopped when I pulled her into a tight hug. Really she got so worked up over everything, it was cute but she stressed out to much.

"Relax my pretty one, you work so hard you deserve some time for yourself. Here I even got you a little present." I said trying not to blush as I pulled the black box out of my back pocket. She stared at it curiously until I opened it and revealed a sapphire and silver necklace, that perfectly matched her silver halter top and dark skinny jeans. Her eyes grew wide and I knew she was about to argue but before she could I placed it around her neck and turned her to look in the mirror. She looked absolutely stunning and it amazed me that she couldn't see how breathtakingly beautiful she really was.

"Oh Francis this is so beautiful. I have never actually had real jewelery before." she blushed turning her head this way and that watching the light glimmer on the gemstones. After a few minutes of looking at her self she spun around to face with a smile on her face. "So how do I look?" she asked doing a spin so I could see her from each angle. "Do I look okay or do you think I am to dressed up for a collage party?" she asked nervously playing with the necklace that was resting right above her cleavage.

I took her hands in mine and kissed them once, causing a small blush to paint her cheeks. "Annabel you are amazing just being you, now stop worrying and hurry up or else Gilbert will leave without us." I laughed and dragged her behind me as I pulled her down the stairs after me to my two partners in crime, along with some more of our friends, who were waiting for us in the common room.

_And when you smile the whole world stops and stares for awhile, cause girl __your amazing just the way you are_

After a lot of protest dragging I finally emerged from the hallway to see Antonio trying to pull on Romano's curl, Ludwig explaining to Felli why he could not bring the cat, and Gilbert teasing a very angry Elizabeta as she was trying to adjust her boyfriends, Roderich, unruly hair. They all stopped though as soon as I walked into the room with Annabel. She was soon pulled aside by Elizabeta who was gushing over her new necklace and Felli who kept wanting to see if it was really her.

The scene warmed my heart as I watched Annabel smile sweetly at our friends as they gave her numerous compliments. "So is tonight going to be the night or what dude? Because I am not throwing this awesome party for us if you wimp out on me man." Gilbert said as he took his spot beside me, referring to the fact that my friends had made it their goal of tonight to get me and Annabel together. "Seriously you have become obsessed with her, you need to hit that and get on with your life." he said jerking his head in her direction.

"Ah Gilbert my fine amigo you do not understand, while your only goal in life is to hit and ditch as many girls as possible, our little Francis here as fallen under a love spell for our dear little Annabel." Antonio mused waving his arms out dramatically before pulling us both in for a forced hug. "Love is a beautiful thing though I myself enjoy the younger ones fu sososo." he laughed ruffling our hair before releasing us. "Seriously good like tonight though amigo that chica over there is something special." he added on a more serious note before walking over to join the crowd around Annabel.

I nodded and watched her for a few more seconds before going over to join my friends, hoping that whatever may happen tonight she would never change.

_Her lips, her lips, id kiss them all day if she'd let me. Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think its so sexy. Shes so beautiful and I tell her everyday_

I watched with a fluttering heart as her laps sang along with the music and her hips swung in rhythm to the tune next to mine. She was actually having fun and it was because of me, that very thought alone was turning me into a pile of mush (or what Arthur would cal food honhonhon~). "So it seems someone is coming out of the books and enjoying themselves." I teased as I gave her a small spin out before pulling her back to me.

She let out a small laugh before blushing, she hated her laugh but I found it a major turn on, "I guess I should thank you Francy Pants." she giggled and I smiled, sure I hated the nick name but she only used it when she in an extremely good mood so I let it slip. "So thank you for helping me come out of my shell a little bit, this is actually fun!" she cried just before the song stopped and we all applauded Alfred and his band. "Whew dancing wears me out, feel like buying me a drink?" she asked with a small smile.

I returned the smile and laid my arm over her shoulders as I guided her towards the bar. "Anything for the most beautiful girl in the room. And of course that is always going to be you Annabel." I said trying to sound sincere but only causing her to laugh some more at how corny it sounded. I couldn't help but laugh myself, what could I say that sexy laugh of hers was contagious. She ordered herself a soda and I did the same, not my usual party drink but I wanted to be sober for her tonight, before I took us over to small booth that was empty of any drunk party guest.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a bit and I watched as she sipped on her drink, watching the other guests with her steady green gaze, a happy light dancing in her eyes. "You know you Annabel you may think all I do is flatter you but … I really do think you are beautiful." I said leaning in close to her to make sure she could hear me. "The most beautiful girl I have had the pleasure to meet actually." I added in a seductive purr as I inched myself closer to her.

_You know, you know, you know id never ask you to change. If perfects what your searching for then just stay the same. So don't even bother asking if you look okay because you know I'll say when I see you face, there's not a thing that I would change cause girl your amazing just the way you are._

I expected her to melt into me at this point but instead she laughed pushing me away gently. "Right, just because I got all dolled up? Stop playing me for a fool Francis I know that I am just some poor pathetic little book worm … your sweet for watching out for me but I am no where near perfect enough to be in the range of girl you date." Annabel said a bit sadly as she looked down at the table and stirred the straw that was in her drink.

I felt crushed, how could someone as wonderful as her really think so lowly of themselves? I placed my hand underneath her chin and forced her to look at me, I was tired of her hating herself. "Annabel you are beautiful because you are smart, kind, caring, loving, and pretty all at the same time. I have always dated girls based on looks alone but you, you are perfect the way you are. You didn't need any of these fancy clothes to make you beautiful you just had to be you because honestly I wouldn't change a thing about you." I said making her eyes meet mine for the first time in a long time.

Her eyes grew wide at my statement but before I knew it she had flung her arms around me and was hugging me close to her. I was caught off guard but wasted no time as I pulled her close to me, stroking her hair and muttering sweet nothing's in her ear. She finally pulled away and gave me a small smile "So do you really think I am beautiful?" she asked quietly turning a light shade of pink.

I laughed and cuffed her head in my hands gently "Your simply amazing." I replied before kissing her softly, allowing her to kiss back before I but more force and passion behind it. Soon I had one hand firmly around her waist and the other tangled in her long blonde curls. We finally pulled away and she gave a small smile a blush still dancing across her cheeks. "Like I said you are beautiful just the way you are." I whispered to her I placed a small kiss on her nose.

_And when you smile the whole world stop and stares for a while cause girl your amazing just the way you are~_

No sooner had I pulled away from kissing her nose did I notice the music had stopped and we both turned to see all out our friends grinning at us, a few of them snapping pictures. "Aw look at the happy couple. Probably off to go make some little smartie pants babies kesesese" Gilbert laughed as he came up to and snapped a picture. "Have to admit Francis you picked a hottie here." he added with a wink towards Annabel.

She started to turn a dangerous shade of red and she hid her face in my shoulder muttering something about wanting to go home. I laughed a little but picked her up and walked through the crowd of people glad to oblige my princess, and hope when she meant home she meant my apartment honhonhon~

A/N: Its funny how France can be both perverted and sweet at the same time XD so I picked this song for him because I could see him actually falling for a girl and saying all these things but she would never believe him because well … because hes him. Hope you enjoyed the story and continue to read my pretty little readers because next up will be our favorite fattie America3


	5. Don't Take The Girl

Don't Take the Girl

By Tim McGraw

A America One Shot

_Johnny's daddy was taking him fishing when he was 8 years old. A little girl came through the front gate holding a fishing pole. His dad looked down and smiled, said we cant leave her behind. Son I know you don't want her to go but someday you'll change your mind._

Alfred beamed up at Arthur, finally he had come through on his promise to take him fishing! His big brother always said it was a southern thing and he wanted no part of it, but after months and months of begging Alfred had worn him down and as soon as Arthur had returned from his studies in England he was taking him to the nearest fishing hole. "Artie you are the best big brother ever!" he said excitedly throwing the fishing gear into the back of the truck. "I bet we are gonna catch a butt load of fish today." he boasted, placing his hands on his waist.

Alfred's happy mood was spoiled though when he saw his next door neighbor Emma Lynn come rushing through her front fence with a fishing pole in hand. "Wait, wait! I want to go fishing too." she pouted, a thick southern accent coating her words. "Please Arthur my mama said it was alright and everything." she begged looking up at the older English man with big brown eyes, a few strands of chocolate brown curls falling out of her pigtails and flashing him a gap toothed smile.

"Alfred we can't just leave her behind, who can resist that smile?" Arthur said smiling back at Emma and already placing her fishing pole in the back of the truck. Alfred scowled at the girl, this was suppose to be his day which meant no girls allowed! "Oh Alfred I know you may not want her to come now but one day I promise you will." Arthur chuckled ruffling up his brothers hair.

_And Johnny said, take Jimmy Johnson take Timmy Thompson, take my best friend Bo. Take anybody that you like as long as she don't go. Take any boy in the world but daddy please don't take the girl._

"But Arthur she is a girl!" Alfred whined pushing his brothers hand away from him and puffing out his cheeks in anger. "Girls do things like play with dolls and have tea parties, boys play army and go fishing. So go have a tea party or something Emma." he snapped at her, sticking his tongue out at her. Emma glared at Alfred and took a steps towards him, placing her hands on her hips angrily.

"Oh yeah well how about you go and play with your dolls Alphie. You may call them action figures but they are just boy dolls!" she cried sticking her tongue back out at him. Alfred's cheeks flushed a bright red at her insulting his G.I. Joes and he gave her a small push. She let out a small growl before pushing him back. "your not suppose to hit a girl Alfred." she said putting emphasis on his full name, which she knew he hated.

"And girls aren't suppose to go fishing Emma Lynn." he shot back at her using the same emphasis on her own name. By now both of there faces were turning angry shades of red and they were only a few inch's away from each other so Arthur decided it was time for him to separate the two. "Arthur please take any boy in the world, even take Francis for all I care just don't take her." he half begged half screamed as his brother held him back from the now giggling girl.

"Come on now Alfred we cant just leave her it would be rude. How about if you don't fight with her during the trip I get us some ice cream on the way back. Think you can handle that?" he asked the squirming eight year old in his hands but directed it towards Emma as well. At the mention of ice cream they perked up and nodded enthusiastically. Arthur let out a small sigh of relief and set down Alfred, watching as the two instantly became best friends again.

"Those two are going to make quite a pair someday." he laughed to himself before taking the drivers seat in the truck and finally starting their fishing trip.

_Same old boy, same sweet girl ten years down the road. He held her tight and kissed her lips in front of the picture show. Stranger came and pulled a gun, grabbed her by the arm said if I do what I tell you there wont be any harm._

"So it seems you have come a long way from refusing to let me in your little tree house Alphie." Emma teased him as her fingers found his easily. Alfred pouted and tried to tell her they were just kids but she let out another laugh. "Al it was last week you jerk." she laughed giving him a small bump with her hip but still keeping him close to her. It was starting to get dark and even though she played it cool there was nothing she feared more then the dark …

"Yeah well you wouldn't give me any of your cookies so I think that was fair enough." he said with a grin pulling her into his arms and placing his arms around her waist. "I am glad you finally agreed to come on a date with me though. I have to admit seeing you with all those jerks you have been dating since we started high school was killing me on the inside. You were to good for all of them, hell you are to good for me." he said softly, resting his forehead on hers.

Emma was glad it was dark in the back of the movie theater as a blush dusted its way across her face. When had her child like best friend become so sweet? And as she stared into this deep baby blues and felt his strong muscles wrapped around her protectively she couldn't help but wonder when he had gotten so dang cute too. "Alfred your just sweet talking me, there ain't nothing special about me. I am still just Emma Lynn the tomboy next door." she said with a small smile.

"Ah come on Emma you know I ain't no good at lying. Besides you have been my best friend since we were eight I know that if anyone knows when I am lying it is you. So tell me Emma am I lying when I say I love you?" Alfred asked lifting up her face gently so that there eyes met. She felt her heart racing as his face drew closer and closer to his and she didn't even have time to respond when he kissed her.

It was like no other kiss she had ever had, his lips felt warm and soft against hers and she felt a tingle run down her spine as his fingers ran through her long brown curls. In short it was the best kiss she had ever had, even if it was in the dark. When they finally pulled away her head was foggy and her face flushed but she managed to find enough breath to whisper back "I love you too Alphie."

It should have been a happy moment for both of them. Emma finally had a guy who wouldn't leave her for another more feminine girl and Alfred … well Alfred had the girl he had been dreaming of ever since they were little kids. It all changed in a quick second though when someone pulled Emma out of Alfred's grasp and she let out a small scream in shock. "Hey stop the screaming no one is going to get hurt here." a gruff voice said but neither of them could tell who was talking due to the dark.

_And Johnny said, take my money take my wallet take my credit cards. Here's __the watch that my grandpa gave me here's the keys to my car. Mr give it a whirl but please don't take the girl._

Alfred had resist the urge to fight even though his instincts were telling him to punch this guy in the face. He couldn't even tell who it was but he knew that he couldn't fight his way out of this one, there was to much at stake. All was quite for a few minutes except he heard a whispering between the man and Emma. He suspected he was telling her exactly what to say or do to get what he wanted from him. "Alphie ..." she finally said.

She tried to say more but quickly he cut her off "No Emma don't say anything, I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you alright. So just be quite and sit tight while I take care of it." he said reaching into his back pocket. He heard her objecting but he paid her no mind, he was not going to let anyone hurt her. "Here dude take my wallet, my watch and my keys. Its not much but its all I have so please just don't hurt her." he said in an angry whisper staring down at the ground. It didn't bother him that he was loosing his stuff as long as he got Emma out safely but he should have protected her in the first place …

Then something weird happened, Alfred heard laughter. "Oh Al you really like playing the hero don't you?" Emma asked before stepping up to him and pulling him into a tight hug. Alfred looked at her confused for a second, wasn't she just taken hostage by some robber dude? "If you had given me a chance to talk I could have told you it was just Gilbert here to give me a ride home." she said pointing over her shoulder to the man who was still in shadows.

Alfred peered around her and turned a bright red as he saw that it was indeed their friend Gilbert, who was at the moment laughing his ass off. "Dude you were all like 'take this but don't hurt her' and we were both like 'wait what' keseseses. Seriously Em this is the guy you rejected me for, he couldn't protect you from a real threat with moves like that." Gilbert laughed some more coming over to drape an arm around Emma's shoulder. "Come on if you gave this guy a date why cant I get one?" he asked.

Alfred growled slightly underneath his breath and started to crack his knuckles. Sure Gilbert wasn't going to hurt Emma but insulting him and trying to steal his dream girl when he just got a chance with her was earning him a beat down quickly. Unfortunately, well sort of, Alfred didn't have to punch the smirk off the albinos face because Emma rolled her eyes and pushed him off her. "Gil stop being an ass would ya? I think Al was very brave and really sweet and that's … well that's why I love him. And hes my boyfriend now so a date is way out of the question." she said with a definite nod.

Alfred grinned as she walked back over to him, taking his arm and placing it over her shoulders, and when he saw the look of complete and utter shock etched across Gilbert's face. "So I think I am just going to catch a ride home from Al tonight Gilbert. Its a bit out of the way since he moved but you don't mind do you sweetie?" she asked sweetly looking up at him with bright brown eyes that simply melted his heart.

"Of course not babe." Alfred said starting to guide her towards his jeep. As he passed Gilbert he stuck his tongue out at him and mouthed "Shes all mine." leaving the red eyed man glaring at the couple as they continued to walk together.

_Same old boy same sweet girl five years down the road, there's going to be a little one and she says its time to go. Doctor says the baby's fine but you'll have to leave cause his momma's fading fast and Johnny hit his knees and there he prayed._

"Honey please sit down let me make dinner!" Alfred whined pulling on the arm of his wife, Emma. "Any women carrying my child shouldn't have to do any work." he said with a smile as she sat down a bit awkwardly with her belly sticking out. She laughed and he grinned at her "Now see don't you feel loads better sitting down?" he asked kneeling down placing a kiss on her stomach.

"What is going to make me feel loads better is when I finally get him out of me. I love him to death but boy does he have a pack a punch with that kick." Emma laughed rubbing her stomach gently and gazing down at her husband with adoring eyes. "Just think Alphie in a couple of days we are going to be parents!" she said excitedly grabbing both her hands in his. Her smile faded though when she felt a particularly sharp pain in her stomach. "Oh these pains have been going on all day." she said with a small wince.

Alfred started fawning over her, asking a million times if they should go to the hospital, but Emma kept shooing him away claiming it was normal. Then in a blink of an eye it happened, her water broke and suddenly there was a large puddle of fluids in the middle of the kitchen. "Um Alphie ..." she said in a trembling voice, causing him to look away from the food he was making "Its time."

With Alfred's somewhat reckless driving they were at the hospital in five minutes flat and soon Emma was on a bed with nurses buzzing around her. She let out a few shrieks of pain as the time went by and nearly crushed his hand the closer she got to being able to push but Alfred stayed by her side through the whole thing. When the latest and the worst of her contractions had gone Alfred dabbed at her sweaty forehead with a cool cloth. "You are doing great sweetie, I know it must be rough but just think soon we will have our little man here with us." he said in a cheerful tone trying to ignore the whispers of the doctors behind him.

Emma forced a weak smile to her face and brushed her hand down his face. "Al you have always been so good to me but I think this may be our last adventure together. I know I am loosing a lot of blood, more then I should, so I need you to promise me something Alphie." she said breathlessly, her chest struggling to rise and fall. He felt tears begin to sting his eyes and he opened his mouth to tell her everything would be fine but she stopped him. "Alphie please just promise me if I go then you will take care of him. Take care of him like you have me all these years and let him know his mother loved him very much." she managed to whisper before a monitor somewhere started to beep and doctors pushed Alfred out of the way.

"I promise Emma, I promise!" he shouted over them before finally getting pushed out of the room. There he sat in the hallway refusing to go anywhere until he heard about his child and wife. Finally after what seemed like an eternity to Alfred a doctor came out in a blood streaked white coat and asked to talk with him. "Is the baby here? Is he alright? How about my wife is she going to pull through this?" he asked quickly grabbing the doctor by the collar.

"Your son is fine Mr. Jones and your wife named him Alfred, she said you both had decided on that. She however is fading fast, we are not sure what happened but she lost so much blood ..." he said calmly shaking his head as he removed his mask. "I am so sorry that we couldn't do anything to help her. I want you to know that I did try everything I could possibly think of." he said placing a hand on Alfred's shoulder before walking off.

Alfred felt his world shattering around him and he fell to his knees. Why did this have to happen to Emma? She was the single most wonderful thing in his life and now she was .. she was. No he wouldn't let himself think that but there was nothing he could do to help her. So he did the next best thing and started to pray for a miracle.

_Take the very breath you gave me, take the heart from my chest. I'll gladly take her place if you let me make this my last request. God take me out of this world but please don't take the girl. _

"Please she doesn't deserve to die. Emma deserves to live a long and happy life … more then I deserve it. Please let me take her place, stop my beating heart, take my very breath away just let her live damn it. Let her live." Alfred cried hitting the floor with each word, his tears hitting the cold tiles. This continued to happen til a doctor came out into the hall.

"Mr. Jones we have some options concerning your wife." he said offering a hand down to pick him up. Alfred wiped at his nose and stood up staring at the doctor with wide eyes, trying to stop the tears. "As you know due to a hernia she bled out quit a lot but we just confirmed that you have a compatible blood type. We can do a blood transfusion but it would require a lot of blood on your part, enough that you would be sick for awhile. Both of you would be stuck in a bed for a week or so but you would both pull through and be able to take you baby home." he said.

Alfred didn't even think about it for a second. He stuck out his arm exposing his veins and said "I don't care if you take every last drop of my blood as long as you save Emma."

_Johnny's daddy was taking him fishing when he was eight years old._

"Daddy today is going to be so much fun! We are going to catch a butt load of fish today aren't we?" Alfred Jr asked grinning up at his father with big blue eyes. Alfred opened his mouth to answer him but at that moment a girl with pig tails and wearing a sundress came running through the front gate. "Hey no girls allowed!" Alfred Jr pouted folding his arms over his chest.

"I am sorry sweetie but your father forgot something." Emma said ruffling his sandy brown hair. Then she proceeded to stand on her tiptoes giving Alfred a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, feeling her heart beat against his chest. The same blood running through his veins pumping through hers, that thought never ceased to amaze him. "Alright now have fun my little man mommy will be waiting with lunch when you come back." she said to Alfred Jr bending down and placing a kiss on his forehead.

He rubbed it away with a grumble but told his mom he loved her none the less. Both the boys watched as Emma walked back into the house. "Mommy takes really good care of us huh Daddy?" Alfred Jr asked leaning onto his father. Alfred chuckled a little bit and pulled his son closer to him, he was always pointing out the most strangest yet most appropriate of things. He may have gotten his fathers looks but he had definitely gotten his mothers brains.

"Yep you said it buddy but hey I take pretty good care of you too!" Alfred laughed lifting up his son and placing him in the passenger seat of the truck. It was time to go fishing.

A/N: Awwwwww how sweet is America 3 sorry he is kind of OOC but I think he kind of fit this song. This song always makes me cry by the way. Any way I hope you enjoyed the fic and next up is Spain~ 


	6. Beach Day Haze

Beach Day Haze

A Spain One Shot

*Lemon Warning

"Toni!" I whined stomping my feet on the car floor wanting nothing more then to remove the blindfold from my eyes. I know I had promised to keep it on til he said but it had been hours since he had taken me from my house for his big surprise and I was growing impatient. "This thing itches and if I don't take it off soon I think I am going to go permanently blind." I pouted crossing my arms over my chest indignantly.

He simply chuckled in the drivers seat beside me and leaned over to place a small kiss on my cheek and, even though we had been dating just over a year, it set my cheeks a blaze. "Patience mi vida only a few minutes more." he sang out happily. Even though I wasn't angry at him anymore, his kisses (even if they were just on the cheek) always wiped away my anger, I still continued to pout and slouched down further in the seat. No reason to let him no I wasn't still mad right?

He turned out to be telling the truth though because in less then five minutes the car came to a stop and I heard the engine cut off as Antonio let out a happy sigh. "Can I take this damned thing off now?" I asked quickly unbuckling myself and turning to where I assumed he was. Again he just laughed at me and answered my question by taking the blind fold off of me himself.

I blinked slightly at the now unfamiliar sun and lowered my eyes as I took in out surrounding, my stomach dropping when I saw where we were at. "Antonio you got us a beach house?" I asked in bewilderment when I saw we parked in the drive way of a small but rather cute light blue house with the ocean crashing lazily off in the background. I turned in panic to face him, I knew he wanted to spend the weekend together sometime since he had to work on our anniversary but I hadn't expected it to be so soon or so spontaneous. Also I knew what would happen if we spent the weekend together and even though we had been dating for such a long time we had never actually … welll done it! So yeah I was a little scared.

"Si! I feel horrible that we didn't do anything for our one year anniversary, it was suppose to be the most romantic night of your life and then I had to cancel last minute. So I figured I'd make it up to you by treating you to a weekend get away at the beach. Don't you want to spend the weekend with me Aliyah?" he asked a hint of hurt in his voice. I didn't say anything in fear that my voice would crack and since I was actually debating lying to him about having other plans with Lovi just so I wouldn't have to face what was sure to come but with one look from those big gorgeous green eyes of his I knew I couldn't.

So instead I forced a smile to my face and placed a gentle hand on his cheek stroking it slightly "No its great its just … unexpected is all. Besides how am I suppose to go swimming or really do anything when I didn't pack any clothes?" I asked with a nervous laugh as I got out of the car, my legs protesting to the sudden movement after being stationary all day. I was actually hoping beyond hope that this would give me an excuse to get out of the weekend but of course Antonio was one step ahead of the game and pulled out one of my traveling bags from the trunk.

"Taking care of mi vida. I may or may not have asked for Francis and Gilbert's help in sneeking into your apartment to help prepare for this weekend." he said cheerfully and not at all like he had just admitted he and his best friends had broken into my house and gone through all my drawers. Not wanting to start an argument though I followed him as he walked up to the house turning a bright red he turned around and said "Besides you are not going to be needing clothes that often this weekend."

I choose not to respond to his comment, mostly because I now had a lump in my throat the size of of a freaking rock, and followed him into the house. It was small but it was nice and had a warm home like feel to it. Antonio tossed down the bags carelessly beside the door and before I could even make a run for it I was pushed up against the wall with his lips crashing into mine.

I struggled a little placing my hands on his chest in a sad useless attempt to push him away but my fight only made him press his lips against mine harder until I eventually gave in and kissed back. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip seeking entrance that I gladly gave, sending our tongues into a fight for dominance that he of course won easily. His hands then slid down my sides coming to rest on my hips before pulling gently down on my jeans.

I finally broke our kiss gasping for air and blushing like crazy as he stared at me with lust filled eyes. I opened my mouth to try and tell him I was nervous but nothing came out so I closed it again and stared at the ground as I tried to calm myself. I then opened my mouth again but instead of expressing my fears I said lamely "I want to go swimming." He growled slightly and his eyes seemed almost angry for a second causing me to gulp, I had never ever seen him angry before. He must of saw I was frightened though because he instantly returned to his normal self and nodded once though he was still clearly upset.

"Sure anything you want Al …" he said grumpily taking a few steps back and shifting on his feet as he tried to hide the bulge sticking out very obviously from his swim trunks. He then smiled mischievously and gave me a perverted look that could rival Francis'. "Just go get changed and I will meet you down there mi vida." he said way to happily for my liking. I watched him leave with my eyebrows knitted together, he looked far to happy about me getting changed for my liking.

After hearing the sliding door click shut I made my way up stairs, with my bag in hand, and threw it down on the bed eying it cautiously. He had said Francis and Gilbert had helped him pack everything and now I was starting to wonder how much the two perverts had put their fashion sense into my wardrobe for the weekend. With a deep breath I opened up the bag and dug out the bathing suite letting out a groan when I saw it, of course they would get the smallest string bikini they could find.

"I hate them, I hate them so much." I mumbled staring at the fabric, which was more like dental floss then anything. I then stared at the ground a blush taking over my face as I imagined myself actually wearing it and saw a small post it note on the ground. "What the hell ..." I wondered picking it up and feeling my anger welling up as I saw the familiar chicken scratch of Gilbert.

"Consider this our gift for your guys anniversary Frau, enjoy your trip kesese~ signed AWESOMELY Gilbert. P.S Oh yeah Francis kind of helped too." I felt my eye twitch as I heard his annoying laugh echoing in my mind and I had the sudden urge to punch the wall. I didn't though, surprisingly, and instead took a deep breath to steady myself. Yes it was weird they bought me a very perverted bikini, especially since they would have had to known all of my personal measurements, but I shouldn't get all worked up. After all this was Antonio's and I's special weekend together and I loved him with all my heart so everything was going to be okay … yet even after I told myself this a hundred times I still had a nervous feeling in my stomach as I got changed into the bikini.

I looked myself over in the mirror and actually smiled a little, I didn't look that bad considering there was barely enough fabric on my entire body to cover a barbie. So with a deep breath, and a quick prayer, I made my way down to the beach. As I though Antonio was there eagerly waiting for me and the moment I stepped into his line of vision his eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he took in every inch of my mostly naked body. "Que Dios me ayude … Aliyah you look well … you look breath taking." he said taking no time in wrapping his arms around me, his hands sneakily sliding down to cup my ass.

I smiled shyly and shifted my weight from foot to foot as I felt his member pressing against my inner thigh. "T-thanks," I stuttered trying hard to put a real smile on my face "If you like it so much you should thank those idiot friends of yours. Its apparently our anniversary present." I said with a small laugh running my fingers though my hair nervously.

Antonio threw back his head and laughed and hearing that all so familiar sound calmed all my nerves at once and I even forgot the horrendous bathing suite I was wearing for a moment. When he looked back at me he had a giant grin on his face and he pulled away from me taking my hand as he guided me to the water. "I think I will defiantly have to find some way to pay them back but for now all I am worried about is making you happy. You said you wanted to swim , si? Well we have a whole section of beach just to ourselves to do whatever we want." he said a small devious glint coming across his eyes when he said we could do whatever we want.

I gulped a little half expecting him to pounce on me like earlier but was mildly relieved when he simply walked into the water with me closing his eyes as he breathed in the salty air and let the sun shine down on his face. It was something he always did when he first stepped foot into the ocean, he said if he closed his eyes he could almost imagine he was back home in Spain, and I absolutely loved watching him when he was like this. I'm not quite sure why but maybe it was the way the sun reflected off his chocolate brown curls or maybe it was the look of pure bliss on his face or possibly it might be the fact that he had an amazing body, with an ass to match, that seemed to just glisten in the sunlight.

We stayed like that for a minute or two, Antonio lost in his memories of home and me well gawking at him but he finally opened his eyes and turned back to me with a smile. "Well did you want to go swimming or not?" he teased pulling me out deeper so that we were about waist deep. Normally at this point I would be running through the waves and giggling like a school girl but today was different, today I simply stood there still staring at him as if mesmerized by his mere existence.

I suppose in a way I was too, though I was more mesmerized by the fact that out of any girl in the whole entire world he had choose me. It wasn't the first time the thought had come across my mind but I suppose seeing him half nude with water glistening off of his perfect abs and his startling green eyes gazing at me with such love it just stood out more then ever. Then there was the fact that I knew about his play boy past, every night in bed with a different girl of his choosing and yet even after a year with no sex he was still here with me. "Toni … why do you stay with me." I finally asked unable to keep my thoughts to myself any longer.

He stared at me with shock clearly written on his face and I looked away quickly, feeling stupid for even asking the question now, but I soon felt his soft hands grab my face gently turning it so I was facing him. "I stay with you because out of every girl I have ever met you were the one that I was willing to wait for. I love you Aliyah and about earlier I'm sorry. I know you're still a virgin and I shouldn't have been so pushy." he said quietly resting his forehead against mine as he entwined his fingers in mine. "If your still not ready I can wait, for you I am willing to wait a life time." he added in a whisper.

I felt my heart beating fast in my chest and my whole body felt all warm and tingly inside at these words. Antonio always had the sweetest of things to say but this was hands down the most romantic thing he had ever said to me. We stood there in silence for a few minutes as I tried to remember how to breath and when I finally did it was only a faint whisper "Toni I'm ready now."

His eyes snapped open and he stared at me in disbelieve causing me to grin and nod, letting him know that I had really said that, and before I knew it he had swept me up bridal style and he made a mad sprint for the house. I laughed as the wind blew through my hair and I wrapped my arms around his neck, yep there was defiantly no one else I loved more then my overly eager Spanish boyfriend.

In what seemed to be a blink of an eye we were in out temporary bedroom and I was on a surprisingly soft bed with a white canopy hanging above me. Antonio pressed his lips roughly against mine causing me to squirm a little bit but this time he took the hint and his kiss became gentler and more like the ones I was use too. I kissed back slowly smiling against his lips feeling as it was his turn to squirm against me in impatience. Finally after awhile I allowed him entrance and his tongue swiftly took dominance over mine as his hands swept through my hair tugging on it gently.

I let out a soft moan and ran my hands down his still damp chest and stomach hooking my thumbs into the waist band of his trunks and pulling down slightly. At then pulled away from our kiss leaving me gasping for air only to start trailing his lips down my neck leaving small love bites in his wake as he slowly made his way down my body. I blushed once he reached my breast kissing the small bit of flesh exposed before skillfully pulling off my, frankly easily removable, bikini top.

Out of habit I moved to cover my breast with my hands closing my eyes and looking away out the embarrassment of the moment but Antonio took my hands in his and move them away. "Don't try to cover up your body is so beautiful." he said gently placing a small sweet kiss on my lips once more, calmly me a little, before taking my nipple in his mouth and sucking on it gently as his hand massaged my other breast.

I let out another moan as a pleasurable chill swept down my spine and I felt him smiling against my skin as he gave my nipple a small bite causing me to squeak gently. While continuing to suckle my breast his hand moved down my body, massaging my sides until he reached the bottom of my bikini and rubbed my women hood from the outside. "Are you still wet from the water or is this my doing." he said in a sultry voice causing me to pout and tug on one of his curls though it only caused him to laugh slightly.

He continued to rub slowly making my legs twitch in anticipation before he finally moved my bottom to the side and gently inserted one finger into me. I gasped and bit down on my lip to stop myself from making to much noise as he started to pump his finger in and out of me a few times before adding another causing my eyes to water up a tiny bit. "Shh mi vida it's okay. Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." Antonio whispered soothingly into my ear as his free hand stroked my cheek.

I gulped and nodded turning my head so I could look into his eyes. After a few more minutes of his slow teasing I was finally use to the feeling of his finger inside me and I let out a gentle moan as pleasure replaced the small pain. He then began to move his hand faster causing me to moan more and a warm feeling began to bubble in the pit of my stomach. Just when I thought I was about to scream he pulled his fingers out revealing my sticky juices that covered them and licking them slowly.

"You taste so sweet." he purred kissing me and allowing me to taste my own taste that still lingered on his lips. While I will still dazed from the pleasure he had just given me it seemed he had in one swift motion kicked his trunks halfway across the room and had undone the strings to my bikini bottoms. I couldn't help but smile a little bit as I saw the combined look of lust, eagerness and concern that reflected in Antonio's eyes as he positioned himself at my entrance.

"Toni its okay I want you too. Just be gentle?" I asked in what I hoped was a cute voice though to be honest I was just as eager as he was. He bit down on his lip and he nodded before gently pressing his tip into my opening causing me to hiss in pain and latch my nails onto his back quickly. It turned out he was a lot bigger then I had even thought about and he wasn't even close to being completely inside me.

He allowed me a few seconds to get use to the feeling before he pushed forward more stretching me in a way I hadn't anticipated and causing tears to slowly fall down my cheeks. "Aliyah are you okay does it hurt to much I can stop, I'm sorry I don't want to hurt you!" he said frantically running his hands down my face as he kissed away the tears. My lip quivered a little but soon the pain died away and I shook my head, instead pushing my self closer to him.

"N-no its okay you can move now. You were just more then I expected." I said with a playful grin as I bucked my hips slightly pleasure starting to replace the dulled out pain. Antonio blushed but didn't say anything more as he started to slide more of his member into me inch by inch, with each inch sending another wave of pleasure through my spine and causing me to moan. "Toni please faster, I want more of you." I called out throwing my head back as I tried desperately to push my hips closer to him.

That seemed to be all the sign that he needed because his soft gentle thrust was quickly replaced with a quick vigorous pace in which I could feel his entirety inside me and … I loved it. My vision blurred and my body seemed to be floating as ecstasy washed over me and I could hear nothing but the sound of skin slapping against each other and Antonio panting with a few Spanish words thrown in here and there.

I felt that bubble of pleasure start to boil in the pit of my stomach and I began to moan louder as I dragged my nails along his back and wrapped my legs around his waist just as he began to hit that oh so sweet spot inside me. "A-Antonio oh god I love you!" I screamed my whole body shaking as my walls began to tighten around him. "Say my name again." he moaned as his pace slowed and his thrust became deeper. "Antonio!" I screamed again just as I came my juices covering his member as he continued to thrust into me helping me ride out my orgasm.

"Oh Aliyah te amo ...A-Ali ..." he panted before he let out a lid grunt and I felt his warm seed fill me up before he collapsed on top of me, making sure not to crush me though. We both lay there out of breath and it was eventually Antonio who broke the silence by rolling over to lay beside me and nuzzling his nose into my neck. "I love you so much and I'm glad you enjoyed it?" he said though it was more of a question as he looked up at me with eyes that were seeking approval.

I smiled up at him and snuggled up against him, his arms wrapped around my waist and my hands pressed against his chest. "I love you to Toni and well I think we may have to do this more often." I said with a small blush as I traced small circles along his bare chest. He simply chuckled a little and kissed the top of my head "What ever you want me vida, whatever you want."

A/N: Oh mein gott my first lemon you guys :D and to all of you who just finished my ABC story (pacifically the perverts who wanted this jk) didn't I tell you it would be up by the end of the week? Anyway I tried really hard to make this good and not overly cliché or ooc for Spain. I hope you all appreciate my hard work! Okay so now a few translations: me vida, its a term of endearment really only used for someone that is your true love and if I am correct, meaning my spanish teacher didn't lie to me, it translates loosely to my life. Que Dios me ayude, it means god please help me haha. Alright I'm done being a perv now so I have to go find some tissues for my nose goodnight my lovely little viewers!


	7. Vodka is a Hell of a Drink

Vodka is a Hell of a Drink

A Russia One Shot

Lemon Warning

"Dude you are twenty one now you have to come out to the bar with us! Not only is it your birthday but the bartender said if we ever actually get a girl to come with us we totally get free drinks for the night." Alfred said with a large grin and rocking back and forth like the crazy person that he was. I stayed firm though, just because he and his dorm mates went out drinking didn't mean I was obligated to. "Belle~" he whined latching himself onto my arm and staring up at me with those big sapphire eyes of his.

I closed my eyes to try and calm myself as I felt a vein in my head start to twitch but still I stayed firm. After regaining my cool I simply pushed my older brother off me and took a step back crossing my arms over my chest. "I said no Al. You may enjoy going and getting blindly drunk but I would rather stay home and read some of the new books I got today. And I am not your ticket for free drinks!" I barked at him turning around on my heel to make my way back to my own room.

But being, well himself, Alfred had a few cards up his sleeve and of course, again being himself, he played his highest card the first chance he got to. "That's to bad Belle because we already told Ivan you would be coming and he was excited to see you. He actually smiled and I don't mean that creepy smile either I mean like he just got a new scarf type smile. Guess I will just have to disappoint him ..." he said in a fake sad voice as he slowly made his way to the door tossing me a glance from the corner of his eye.

As much as I didn't want to play right into his hands I stopped and bit down on my lip, damn him for reading my journal and finding out about my secret crush on the tall Russian. Well not so secret now that Alfred had told half of the god damn school. I didn't turn around though hoping maybe he would call his own bluff and I would be free but instead he continued "Oh yeah he said he was going to get you something special for your birthday too. Of course you wouldn't be interested in that now would you?" he asked in a mocking tone.

I ground my teeth together before finally giving in with a loud sigh. "Give me five minutes to change and I will meet you at the car." I said which was closely followed by a loud cheer from Alfred. "Yeah, yeah, yeah but its not because of Ivan! I just want the presents I know all of you got me." I said with a firm little nod though by the smirk on his face I knew I wasn't fooling anyone.

It didn't take me long to get changed into a dark red and black tank top that showed off my stomach and a dark pair of skinny jeans then with just a touch of make up I was out the door and dashing to Alfred's car. I wouldn't have ever admitted it but I was so excited to be going out that it didn't even bother me to be running in heels. When I hopped into the passenger seat Alfred already had the car started and was grinning at me like an idiot. "Well that didn't take you very long now did it?" he asked speeding off around the corner.

I pouted and quickly turned so I was looking out the window and not at him sending my blonde curls bouncing around me. "It just doesn't take me very long to get ready. Are you saying you wished I had kept you waiting even longer because I can keep that in mind next time I agree to go anywhere with you." I said threateningly sending him a small glare from the corner of my eye. He simply laughed and shrugged his shoulders which in turn just frustrated me even more. He always had a way of getting underneath my skin and I wished just once I could do the same to him.

So for the rest of the car ride I sat staring out the window thinking about different ways I could try to annoy my brother and since I was so lost in thought I didn't even notice when we had arrived at the bar. In fact the thing that finally did bring me back to reality was a loud tapping on my window that caused me to jump and hit my head on the ceiling. "Ow ..." I grumbled rubbing my head as I stepped out of the car only to be pulled into a rib cracking bear hug.

"Hallo podsolnechnik (sunflower) and happy birthday! We have been waiting for you da?" a thick Russian accent said happily and I smiled, even though I couldn't breath, because I knew only one person the voice could belong to. Ivan. He finally did set me down though and I returned the smile that he was giving me. "So what has been keeping you podsolnechnik, Alfred told us that you and him would be here at eight and it is now nine. I was beginning to think you were not coming." he said with a sadder tone to his voice then the one I had been greeted with.

I blushed a little and looked down at my toes suddenly feeling guilty for having refused to come out earlier. How was I suppose to know that Alfred had already agreed that I would meet everyone here at a specific time though? "Well Alfred didn't tell me that he had planned something for me tonight so it was just sort of thrown on me at last minute. Besides I didn't want to do anything special for my birthday." I said quietly shrugging my shoulders as we made our way into the bar where I was then greeted by more of Alfred's friends Arthur, Francis and Yao. I think my other brother, Mattie, was there too but I can't quite remember …

"But you are special da? So you must deserve something special for such a big day. Also you are finally legally allowed to drink~" Ivan said easily pushing the others out of the way as he lead me to one of many booths lining the walls where the others soon joined already half buzzed. "Oui and of course that means that our little Belle is going to have to start coming drinking with us no? And with drinking comes bad decisions honhonhon." Francis, who was apparently not drunk enough to listen into my conversation, laughed with a creepy sparkle in his eyes as he inched closer to me.

I felt a bit uneasy as he did so but luckily for me Ivan took that moment to put his arm on the back of the booth and over my shoulder, effectively stopping Francis who looked at it in disappoint. Apparently there was some unspoken rule going on between the two as Francis backed off and sent him some pouty looks. I would have asked what that rule was but before I could Alfred's booming voice took control of the situation as he asked "So who is going to have the honor of buying my baby sister her first drink!"

I blushed and tried as hard as I could blend into the seat as the group argued over who was going to do it. Arthur insisting that he being the gentleman he was should, Yao saying that he was better friends with me and Francis insisting that he mix me his own special concoction but all of their arguing stopped as soon as Ivan spoke up saying "I think I will be buying it da?" The group fell silent staring at him with unblinking eyes as if they had never heard him offer anybody anything before and all nodded once in unison.

Again I felt completely lost by what had just happened but after he had asked one of the passing waitress' for something that I couldn't hear I gave him a small smile. "Um thank you I guess. I'm not much of a drinker though so I'm not sure your money was well spent." I said with a small nervous laugh as I ran my fingers through my hair and tried to look everywhere but at his enticing lavender eyes.

"Money is never ill spent on alcohol podsolnechnik." he laughed as two shots of a clear unknown substance were set down in front him and I along with a bottle marked Vodka. I gulped looking down at my glass, I had heard many crazy, and often times way to personal, stories from my brother about nights he had gotten drunk off of Vodka so I was a bit nervous that my first drink was going to be something so strong. Ivan was looking at me expectantly though with his own glass already in his hand so I picked mine up and with a silent toast to him downed the shot.

The liquid was like fire burning down my throat and it didn't take long for the effects of the drink to start to make my head a bit fuzzy but the overall sensation wasn't a bad one. In fact it actually felt nice. The whole group stared at me in anticipation, awaiting my reaction to the drink, so I gave them all a big smile and slammed my glass down on the table saying "I think I'll have another." They all cheered and Ivan obliged my request by pouring me another shot and then another and another and yet another …

Russia P.O.V

So maybe I shouldn't have given Belle so many shots but every time I would try to cut her off she would look up at me with those big blue eyes of hers and how could I say no to that face. Besides it wasn't just me giving her drinks the others were also handing her all sorts of drinks, I probably shouldn't have let her mix drinks either. But I did and in what seemed to short of a time my sweet innocent little podsolnechnik was acting very much unlike herself. And of course by this I mean giggling nonstop, talking nearly as loud as her brother and was even beginning to hang all over me. Though the last part I could not complain very much about.

After awhile though I could see the sign of one becoming a bit to drunk and decided it was probably best if I took her home, even if I didn't get a chance to give her her birthday present. "Come on now podsolnechnik it is time we get you home before you do anything you will regret." I said calmly once she had switched her attention, and affections, over to Francis whose hands were starting to wonder places in which I would soon have to cut them off.

She didn't seem to hear me though as she was so caught up in listening to Francis whisper in her ear so I grabbed her arm and pulled her out of her seat as gently as I could. "Hey," she whined stumbling a little bit as she tried to gain her footing "I was talking to Francy Pants and its rude to leave in the middle of a conversation." she said with a small pout that was cute even though she couldn't walk straight.

"Don't worry I am sure he will forgive you but you are far to drunk for your own good Belle. Come on now I will drive you home since your brother is preoccupied da?" I said sparing a glance to see Alfred chatting with a pretty auburn haired women, much to the displeasure of her red eyed boyfriend. Belle began to whine some more but as her eyes came into focus she seemed to finally recognize who she was talking too and instead gave me a big smile before suddenly attaching herself to my arm.

"I would much rather go home with you though Ivan." she cooed at me as she burred her face into my jacket. I felt my face start to heat up as we walked outside together and I pulled on the collar of my shirt unable to think of what to say. Of course I would love to take her home with me for the night, it was something I had been dreaming of since we had first met, and now I had the perfect chance but … I couldn't. If we were to do anything I would rather it be while she was sober and able to actually understand what she was consenting too. Damn morals when did I get those! But at the same time I didn't want to leave her all by herself so perhaps my house was the better choice for the night.

"Okay podsolnechnik we will go to my house but only so I can make sure you don't get into any trouble da?" I asked helping her into her seat and she nodded her eyes already half closed by the time I shut the door. By the time I took my own seat and started the car she was passed out. "Well at least this way she won't be to much of a distraction." I mumbled to myself as I started the long ride back to my house.

By the time I finally pulled into my driveway the clock in the car reads three and I let out a small sigh, this was not going to be easily explained in the morning to Belle. I let that small detail slip from my mind though as I lifted her into my arms delicately trying hard not to somehow hurt or bruise her. I had never noticed before how small she was compared to me and yet she somehow managed to fit perfectly against my body. I shook my head violently as I felt the start of a all to familiar warmth began to build inside me. Now was not the time for those thoughts.

It took some doing but I finally managed to open the door and keep Belle safely cradled in my arms before lying her down gently on my bed. "You are so beautiful da" I whispered to her brushing some stray strands of hair from her face and running my hand down her cheek. I was perfectly content just sitting there and watching her sleep peacefully but sometime later she began to fidget muttering something about vodka underneath her breath before finally sitting up holding a hand to her head.

Belle P.O.V

"What the hell ..." I mumbled looking around at the unfamiliar room I was in, though it was a lot harder then it should have been considering it was pitch dark and my head still felt fuzzy. I suppose that it was the after effects of all the drinks I had that night and was just glad that my family was basically immune to hangovers thanks to our long line of drinking apparently. I then turned and saw a pair of soft purple eyes gazing at me curiously and instead of screaming like any rational person probably would have I blushed.

"I-Ivan?" I asked slightly confused feeling my body to make sure that my clothes were still in place, which they were though I wasn't sure if I was happy or not. He nodded once and I saw his face creep into a small smile which I tried to return. "So um hello … do you mind telling me what I am doing in your room apparently?" I asked laying back down on the bed so I could look at him better and because I was starting to feel a bit dizzy.

"Well you were starting to get a bit to friendly with Francis for my liking. So I offered to take you home but you insisted on coming home with me but don't worry you fell asleep in the car da besides I would never do anything you didn't want." he said quietly tracing a finger lightly down my cheek before playing with one of my out of place curls.

I blushed slightly but didn't move away from him which he seemed almost surprised by as if no one had ever allowed him to affectionate towards them. I moved a bit closer to him placing a hand on his chest and tracing small patterns on it "Well Ivan what if I told you that maybe … I wouldn't mind us doing things?" I whispered my face starting to turn into a furnace as I looked anywhere but in his eyes.

I then felt his hand under my chin forcing me to look up at him a look of longing and could it possibly be love in his eyes. "Belle … what do you mean?" he asked cautiously as if afraid to make his next move before getting my answer. I gulped slightly and bit on my lip nervously but eventually I swallowed the large lump that had formed in my throat and said "I mean that I h-have liked you for a r-really long time and well since we are here we mind as well do something about that right? As long as you like me back of course!"

Without even a second thought Ivan soon had me trapped underneath him his lips lingering just an inch away from mine. "I don't like you podsolnechnik," he said simply with a hint of amusement in his voice that made my stomach drop for a second "I love you." I felt my heart skip a beat and my eyes widened but before I could question what he had said his lips finally met mine. His kiss was sweet and gentle but I could tell he was holding back so, once I had regained my senses, I gave his lip a small nip which seemed to be a cue to unleash whatever it was he was hiding.

Now his kiss was filled with force as his tongue easily found its way into my mouth and dominated my own as his teeth scraped and pulled at my lip causing me to let out a small moan. He finally pulled away though and I could feel his chest falling and rising in deep breaths as a new lustful light filled his eyes. "Tonight you become mine." he whispered in my ear commandingly as his lips started to attack my neck quickly finding my weak spot and making me let out a loud moan.

Ivan bit down hard on that spot making me scream gently as I felt a small trickle of blood leave the wound but he soon licked it up and continued to suck on the new mark. His hands traveled down my sides and underneath my shirt skillfully unhooking my bra in one swift motion before breaking away from my neck to throw the shirt and bra off to a dark corner of the room. I blushed as his eyes took in my half naked body hungrily and I looked over to the side but he took my face in his hands forcing me to look back over at him. "You will look at me da?" he growled as he slipped off his scarf and, before I knew what was happening, tied my hands behind my back.

The fabric was soft but no matter how hard I may try I couldn't loosen the knot he had made. With such a huge man looming over me with a dark cloud darkening his eyes I think most people would have been scared but strangely I wasn't instead I was really really turned on. God I had been hanging out with Ludwig for far to long. As Ivan's mouth started to make its way south, stopping only to tease one on my nipples, I squirmed slightly in anticipation as he pulled off my jeans and panties painstakingly slow.

He began placing gentle kisses on my thighs as he rubbed my opening with two fingers causing me to grow even wetter "Kolkolkol is my little podsolnechnik excited for what she knows is coming?" he asked teasingly his lips brushing against me. I nodded as my legs gave an involuntary twitch which only made him laugh again as he spread my legs farther apart running his tongue slowly along my entrance making me whimper as my need became almost to much to bare.

Just when I though I was going to explode he finally plunged his tongue into me making me gasp loudly as the sudden jolt of pleasure shot through my system. My toes curled slightly as his tongue when deeper and started to move in tiny circles earning a moan from me as I bucked my hips. He placed his hands on my hips forcing me to remain still as he continued his slow exploration of my nether regions. "I-Ivan ngh please stop teasing me!" I whined trying desperately to move my hips under his iron grip.

Much to my displeasure he sat up and gave me an evil little smirk. "Oh is my little podsolnechnik not enjoying what she has?" he tsked pulling me down so I was at the edge of the bed. I gulped slightly as he easily pulled me into a sitting position then pushed me onto my knees on the floor. "Then I guess you will just have to work for it now." he growled stripping himself down to his boxers and grabbing a fist full of my hair.

I nodded once and looked up at him expectantly, waiting for him to remove his boxers since my hands were still tied tightly behind my back. He seemed to take the hint because in the blink of an eye he had kicked off his boxers and I was left blushing seeing his large member hanging in my face. I laughed nervously "I guess Russia is the largest country." He smiled slightly but his grip on my hair grew tighter encouraging me to continue with the task at hand.

I gulped and opened my mouth wide and taking the tip into my mouth running my tongue up and down his hardened member. He let out a throaty groan and pushed down on my head forcing me to take in more of him. I gagged a little at first, though it only seemed to turn him on more since his grip tightened on my hair, but managed to get over it as I bobbed my head up and down each time taking a little bit more of his member into me. I only stopped once I had fit his entire length into my mouth, not an easy task, and started to suck harder while as gently as I could biting down.

This earned me a few moans of pleasure from Ivan as he tugged on my hair gently which in turn caused me to moan and send vibrations down his length. This continued for a few more minutes until it seemed he couldn't take it any more and he pulled my head back before throwing me roughly onto the bed. I stared up at him with large pleading eyes as he positioned himself over me bringing his face close to mine as he whispered "Are you sure you are ready podsolnechnik ?"

I gulped and bit on my lip wondering how all of him was even going to fit in me but eventually I nodded and closed my eyes waiting for the pain I was sure was coming. As he entered me it did hurt but not nearly as much as I had expected because Ivan moved slow and watched for any sign of pain and my small nod that told him it was okay to move. For someone so big and scary looking he was actually very gentle and when I looked into his eyes I saw nothing but love staring back at me and I absolutely loved it.

Finally though he was entirely in me and, after a few minutes to adjust to his size, I smiled up at him "Its okay you can move." This seemed to be all the encouragement he needed because his once gentle pace was replaced with an almost animalistic one as he thrusted quickly and precisely into me filling the rooms with both of out screams of pleasure. It didn't take him long to find my special spot either and once he found it he hit it every time causing me to arch my back and struggle against my restraints wanting nothing more then to pull him even closer to me.

As if reading my mind he reached a hand behind me, his other hand helping to keep his balance, and released my hands. I took no time at all to wrap them around his neck and wrap my fingers in his hair forcing his head down closer to me so I could give him a rough kiss. "I love you Ivan." I panted into his ear as he increased his speed. In response he let out a large moan and threw his head back. "Say it again. Say my name!" he demanded and I could feel him coming close to his edge.

I did as I was told and cried out his name causing him to pound harder into my sweet spot and forming a ball of heat in the pit of my stomach. My walls started to tighten around him and my breathing became even heavier as I finally released onto him sending him into overdrive as he came along side me, both of us riding out the orgasm. With our juices mixing together he let one final grunt and pulled out before rolling onto his back next to me breathless. "I love you podsolnechnik." he said breathlessly as he placed his arms around me and pulled me close.

I smiled and snuggled into his chest replying sweetly "I love you too Ivan."

A/N: I have to admit Russia is my favorite character but I think I didn't do him much justice towards the end … its not my fault I was in a rush and it was 2 in the morning and I just wanted to get this done for you guys T~T So I hoped you guys liked it and next up will be Italy though I don't think that one will be a lemon. Idk yet what do you guys think yay or nay for Italy lemon?


	8. Not Your Ordinay Fairytale

Not your Ordinary Fairytale

An Italy One Shot

I let out a sigh as I leaned against the counter where plates of food were being passed out with my head resting on my hand. Luckily it was almost closing time and then I could head home, take a shower, sleep and then … get up the next morning to come back to this place. Its not that I hated the restaurant, in fact it was one of the most popular in town and I myself loved the food, but after working their for so long I kind of longed for more. "Cynthia, last customer of the night. Go charm them for me?" my boss asked in a kind voice shooing me out of the kitchen before I could even answer.

I pouted slightly, my friend Elizabeta snickering as the door swung closed behind me, and grumbled as I stomped off to a table in the far corner of the restaurant not even able to see the customer because of the dim lightening. Once I got closer I forced a smile to my face, service with a smile and all that junk, and opened my mouth to take their order but instead when I saw who it was I let out a small scream "Feli! Oh my god I haven't seen you in forever!"

The small brown haired boy looked up in surprise but once seeing it was me his eyes grew wide and he jumped to his feet. "Cynthia, donna bella?" he asked excitedly taking no time in taking my hands in his and jumping up and down. "Si, si, ve~ it is a you!" he cried out pulling me into a hug with arms that I don't remember being so strong. I blushed a little, the Feliciano I remembered didn't have so many muscles ….

"Feli I wow you look so different." was all I could manage to say as I finally managed to pull away from his vice like grip and really look at him. He was wearing a pin striped suite, tailor made by the looks of it, with a small red rose sticking out from his lapel and a fedora hat sitting in the chair next to him. Plus, I could not stress this enough, his arms actually had some definition to them and were no longer noodles. "Have you been working out or something?" I asked nervously trying to think the best of him, even though I probably knew why he had put on some muscle since high school.

See around here if you were Italian it meant one of two things. One, you were the owner of one of the small shops or restaurants around town, or two, you were in the mafia. Seeing as I knew what path his brother Lovino, aka Boss Romano, and his new girlfriend Alli had taken it wouldn't be far off to guess he had chosen to go with the family. I just hoped with all my heart that he hadn't. "Si, something like that ve … but look at you. As a pretty as a ever!" he said quickly trying to change the subject as his eyes darted off to the side.

"Feli you always said the sweetest things though I never could quite believe you." I laughed slightly tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "So um actually I came over here to take your order so why don't I do that and when can catch up when I get off?" I asked pulling out my small notepad and waving it slightly around. I expected him to get excited about ordering pasta but instead he pouted and folded his arms over his chest.

"No you can just get off now and we can go find somewhere to eat together. Its been far to long and I don't want to wait any longer." he said in a dark tone, the child like voice I had known and been so familiar with now gone. I gulped a little bit and shoot a glance to my boss who was staring curiously from the kitchen. Feli must have seen me looking because suddenly his smile was returned and he started to walk to the kitchen. "Oh don't worry bella he will not have any objections ve~" he said a bit to happily. I tried to pull him back but he was already gone, well at least his ability to run at the speed of light hadn't changed.

I waited nervously at the table where Feli had been, watching as a suddenly scared looked came over my managers face and he gulped before giving a small bow to Feli and kissing his hand. Not much longer after that Feli came out beaming and humming a song. "See Cynthia everything is taken care of! Now where do you want to go eat. I think some pizza or pasta sounds really good!" He said his voice childish again and with the return of it went all my fears of the previously dark toned voice.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around one of his own as he placed his hat back on his head and we walked out of the restaurant. "It sure does, um pizza preferably, but I'm not exactly dressed to go out Feli. I am still in my uniform and my house is quite a while away …." I said glaring down at my stupid uniform. It figures when the guy I liked all through high school basically asks me out on a date I was in this thing.

Feli looked at me with his head tilted slightly to the side as if trying to figure out what was so bad about it but eventually just shrugged. "No problemo bella we will just get you some new clothes! There are plenty of shops around here after all. It will be fun to see you get all dressed up ve!" he said excitedly and quickly pulled me over to a small dress shop that was across the street. I blushed and tried to shake my head, it was a really nice offer but I had no way of paying for the clothes and I tried to tell him as much. He simply laughed. "Well I didn't say you would be paying for it silly. Everything is on me tonight." he said proudly flashing me a large stack of bills that were apparently in his pocket.

I felt my stomach drop a little bit at the sight of it. Okay dressing up in fine suites and flashing giant wads of cash around didn't mean he was in the mafia right …. right? I just nodded as we walked into the shop and we were greeted with a loud happy voice voice calling out "Feliciano! It has been far to long mi nipote (grandson)!" and Feli and I were soon pulled into a tight hug but sstrong arms. "Oh and I see you brought a girl with you this time instead of that blond german fellow haha, meraviglioso." the voice said again before setting us down.

"Ciao Grandpa! Also I like Ludwig even if he can get a bit … trigger happy." Feli laughed patting the man, apparently his grandfather though he was hot for an older dude, on the back while I dared not wonder about the last half of that sentence. He then took my hand and pulled me next to him causing me to blush and smile sheepishly. "And this is my friend Cynthia, we went to high school together and we met again because apparently she works at one of my favorite restaurant's. It was a happy luck ve!" he said happily placing his arm around my shoulders and giving me a small hug.

"Ah yes I am happy to see my little Feliciano is friends with such beautiful women. The only people he ever brings to meet his poor Nonno is butch boy friends from work! The Japanese one is too quiet and the German one was to harsh on him, though it was nice that he admired my work from when I was younger." the man said stroking his beard thoughtfully before Feli coughed to bring him back to earth. "Ah but yes it is nice to meet you Cynthia and you may call me Grandpa Rome. Of course it is not my real name but it is a nickname I have earned and grown rather fond of." he said warmly placing a hand on my shoulder before coming in to kiss both of my cheeks.

I giggled slightly, no it was not the first time I had encountered this greeting I mean come on I was friends with the Italian brothers, but the small pouty face Feli made when he did so was just to cute not to laugh. "Yes greeting time is over now ve." Feli said stepping in between Grandpa Rome and I as he gave his grandfather a small glare, the man just shrugged with a cocky smile in return. "Me and Cynthia are going out to eat but I kind of pulled her out of work so we need something nice for her to wear. I was thinking about taking her out to Antonio's." he said with a little emphasis on the name as if it meant something. Apparently it did because Grandpa Rome's eyes lit up.

"Oh going stravagante (fancy) tonight are we Feliciano? No problem though for I have something that will be just perfetto (perfect) for out donna bella right here. Something new that Francis designed, ay I swear that boy is not right sometimes but he brings good business." Grandpa Rome said with a shrug as he gently guided me to the back of the store with Feli in hot pursuit. We passed mainly fancy smancy silk suites and the like but way in the back there was a corner filled with beautiful dresses, all with prices I couldn't even dream of!

"Oh Feli I couldn't have you buy me one of these. They are far to expensive!" I cried out eying a particularly pretty one shoulder light blue dress with detailed gold bead work along the bodice. The two men exchanged a look and then laughed before Grandpa Rome took down the dress I had been looking at and shooing me into the changing room. "Hey what is so funny I was being serious!" I pouted indignantly as I dug my feet into the floor. Much like his grandson though Grandpa Rome was stronger then he appeared and easily shoved me into the room.

"Si, you were but you shouldn't worry about a thing bella I have it covered. Besides mi nonno is known to have a soft spot for beautiful women so you would have gotten the dress anyway!" Feli laughed from outside the changing room even though I still refused to get changed, I really didn't like the idea of so much money getting spent on me. He must have caught on though because I heard him tsking before saying "If you don't get dressed I will not let you leave that room." I gulped, it had been a joke but with all the comments that I had heard this evening I didn't doubt he would probably stay true to his word.

With that I finally gave in and got dressed into the extravagant gown, which just so happened to fit me perfectly, and slipping into the pair of heels that Grandpa Rome had set out for me. That man must be really good at his job because again it was a perfect fit. I finally walked out of the room feeling a little bit uncomfortable, yes the dress was lovely but my hair was a disheveled mess from a long day at work and my make up was far from being flattering any more. "Grazi ..." I said with a small smile when they turned to look at me with wide eyes but I just looked down at the floor. "But my hair and well face are still a mess. You aren't going to tell me you can magically fix that to are you?" I asked almost have hoping that they could.

It seemed like I was dropped into a freaking fairytale though because Grandpa Rome nodded and dragged me happily through a door that was hidden in the back. "Of course I can Bella! Just consider me your fairy god father." he said with a small laugh as he motioned for me to have a seat in front of a vanity. "You see before my dear wife passed away she use to help pretty girls just like you get ready for special occasions in here. Of course I am no good at this sort of thing but I couldn't bare to get rid of all the things she had worked so hard to have. So just come out and see us when you are ready." he said happily before making his way to the door.

He stopped at the door though with his hand on the knob. I turned to look at him questioningly but he simply gave me a small smile and said "Sorry its just … Feliciano has never brought a girl to the shop before. You must be special to him so please … try to be a little open minded to his life per favore?" I gulped a little and nodded. It was touching that he said I was special but I also didn't want to dwell on his ominous last words. When I nodded though he smiled "Grazi! And just remember sometimes a job is chose for us but it doesn't mean it defines us." he said before finally actually leaving.

His last words of advice were a bit more philosophical then I had ever expected from him but I would keep them in mind. Especially if Feli's job turned out to be what I thought it was because hey hes still a really cute and nice guy right? I pushed all negative thoughts of him out of my mind and focused instead on getting ready. I wasn't use to such expensive make up and hair products but being the girl that I was it didn't take me long to get myself all dolled up and out the door.

Truth was I was really excited for whatever Feli had planned. He had always had a flare for the dramatic and the way Grandpa Rome had seemed impressed when he mentioned Antonio's was a promising sign of a great night to come. Feli and Grandpa Rome had returned to the front of the shop and were now joined by a man who looked a lot like Feli with a girl with long black hair wearing a sensuous dress on his arm. It was none other then Lovino and who I assumed was his girlfriend Alli. I walked up to the group who were all whispering in fast Italian and introduced myself with a small cough.

Everyone seemed to jump and took a defensive stance as if waiting for someone to attack them but upon seeing me Feli and Grandpa Rome simply smiled and relaxed. Alli took their lead giving me a curious look but Lovi being Lovi looked angry as ever, when she noticed though she gave him a small nudge to the side. "You must be the girl Feli was talking about." she said with a warm smile and I could have sworn I detected a small Brooklyn accent in her voice.

"Um I guess I am." I laughed nervously, even though everyone was more relaxed there still seemed to be some unspoken tension in the air. "My name is Cynthia and you must be Alli. I have heard a lot about you." I said shaking the hand she had held out to me. She raised an eyebrow as I mentioned hearing about her and mentally face palmed myself. "Sorry that sounded rude. I work in a restaurant and get a lot of … colorful customers. Nothing bad really other then the fact people think you are in charge rather then Lovino." I said with a grin at my old friend who turned a bright red.

"Still a smart ass as always aren't you!" he fumed and I laughed. "Still short tempered as always?" I asked jokingly earning me a small smile from the man. Lovino and I had always had the weird kind of friendship in high school, we could get on each others nerves like no one else but still smile about it. "So I have been told. Anyway I'm sorry to have to ruin your little date with my brother but going over to Antoino's isn't the best idea at the moment." he said his hands forming into fist and his eye twitching slightly. I gulped not wanting to think about why that might be. Lovi went ahead and told me anyway though of course. "It seems he pissed off a man named Ivan Braginsk by helping my Alli here a while ago. We have been trying to hide him but stupido got himself caught. I came here to ask my brother if he could help out but … I'm not gonna tear him apart from you. I'm sure I can call on potato bastard or someone." he said with a wave of his hand.

"Way to go and ruin my very poor cover Romano" Feli said sadly hanging his head. "I'm sure she figured it out by now but I wasn't gonna tell her I was in the mafia just yet!" he cried out childishly his lip quivering. He really did seem to childish and naïve to be in this business …. I smiled at him and took his hand in mine giving him a small smile. He let out a small sigh "I'm sorry Cynthia I wanted to make tonight like a fairytale and now it seems that was ruined by stupid meany russian's." he said entwining his fingers with mine.

"Hey its okay I'm just happy I got to see you again. Besides its kind of hard to pull off a fairytale when you could be shot at any moment." I laughed and Alli joined me. "Tell me about it but dating a mobster has its perks, like respect and protection. Also who could resist that accent." she purred curling up close to Lovi causing him to blush but not out of anger this time. "True besides I like new experiences so I think becoming part of the family so to speak won;t be that bad." I said with a grin as I rested my head on Feli's shoulder and pressed my nose into his neck.

"On that note I think you all had better get going. Romano you have a job and Alli you are free to stay at my place if you don't plan on going to help. And you Feliciano make sure this bella donna has a good night with or without Antonio's bar." Grandpa Rome said with a wink as he walked us all out of his shop. Once outside Lovino and Alli said their goodbye and speeded off down the road leaving me alone with Feli once again.

"I'm sorry things didn't exactly work out ve." he said sadly hanging his head as we continued to walk hand in hand. Again it amazed me how someone who seemed so child could possibly be in the mafia. I just smiled at him and pressed my self closer to him to try and comfort him. "C-Cynthia what are y-you doing?" he asked nervously shaking a little at the close contact but not pulling away.

"Trying to get closer to you Feli. You need to stop apologizing to because even if we didn't get to do what you planned you still took me from rags to rich's in just a few short hours." I said reassuringly motioning down to my dress. "In my book this has been a fairytale worthy night complete with bad guys and fairy god fathers." I giggled making him smile down at me. "So please stop worrying so much? You have made me very happy tonight." I said pulling him to a stop and bringing my face closer to his.

"Really? Yay I made Cynthia happy, that makes my heart happy too!" he cried out happily pressing our noses together as his arms wrapped around my waist. "Bella, what do all fairytales end with?" he asked with a small smirk. I giggled and brought my lips just an inch from his before whispering "A happily ever after." and then pulling him into a long kiss.

AN: I am a bad person taking so long to post yet again T~T and Italy is OOC too oh geez just shoot me! Ugh well here is an update at least, which is only really happening bc I am sick which means work can't put me on the schedule every single day. Well I hope you liked it despite its flaws and if you read my ABCs of love stories you will see a familiar character if you can think a long while back. Again sorry for the delay and the crapiness and thank you for staying with me my lovely fans :)


	9. When the Kids are Away

When the Kids are Away

A Germany One Shot

*Lemon Warning

"Astrid please just eat the carrot for mommy. Eat the carrot and you can have your dessert." I begged almost on my knees as I pushed the plate towards my four year old daughter. She simply stuck out her tongue at me and turned her head away sending her blonde curls flying. I groaned and had to use all my will power not to slam my head into the table. "Oh good Feliciano can you please help me with your sister? If she sees you eat a carrot she may eat it too." I asked hopefully as my sixteen year old son, who my husband Ludwig had insisted on naming after his friend, strode into the room.

"As if she has dads pig headed attitude." he scoffed flipping his dark hair out of his eyes. I glared at him as he poured himself a glass of orange juice. It seemed lately that my once sweet helpful boy had taken a turn for the worse and was quickly turning into a, as much as I hated to think this, douche. I finally stood up and placed my hand on my hips trying to blow my bangs out my face. "Yeah figured you might give up. Want me to get her dessert now?" he asked with a cocky little grin.

I turned to face him again, fully prepared to give him another probably pointless lecture, when another voice called out from the doorway. "Now I know I don't hear you being rude to your mother?" a thick German accent asked quickly making Feliciano stand straight up at attention like a solider. I smiled and turned around to see Ludwig giving him a warning glare before walking over to me and smiling. "Been giving you a rough time again Danica?" he asked wrapping his arms around my waist and giving me a quick kiss.

"Not more then usual. Besides if I can put up with your brother I can put up with any whiny teenager." I laughed and attempted to pull him into another kiss but I was soon pushed out of the way by a pair of small arms. "Up, up!" Astrid cried out looking up at her father with big puppy dog eyes that I knew he couldn't resist. Sure enough he didn't even bother to ask about the uneaten food on her plate and swiftly picked her up and hugged her tight. Yep she was definitely daddy's little girl.

"Oh and how has my big girl been today? Have we been behaving for your mother?" he asked in a voice that was so unlike his normal gruff tone, making Feli and I both gag a little. Its not that I didn't love how devoted he was to our daughter, in fact most of the times it was the sweetest thing in the world, but now that she was getting bigger so was her I'm daddy's little princess attitude. She giggled and nodded her head wrapping her small arms around his neck. "I knew you were, now why don't you go get call in Berlitz I'm sure he is getting hungry." he said placing her down gently and watching her fondly run off to let in the dog.

For awhile there was silence in the kitchen as Ludwig still watched carefully as Astrid fed Berlitz, I stood waiting for him to say something and Feli just glared at us both. Surprisingly once Astrid had left to go play with her dolls before bath time it was Feli who broke the silence. "So Uncle Gilbert and I were talking earlier and he wants to take me to this concert he Antonio and Francis are going to ..." he blurted out talking to me more then Ludwig, the two weren't exactly on the best of terms at the moment.

"Is this concert happen to be the one featuring half naked dancing chicks and being held at the biker bar this weekend?" I asked raising a questioning eyebrow as my lips formed a thin line. I wasn't afraid to admit that once upon a time I would have jumped at a chance to go partying with my still best friend Gilbert but I was a mother now and knew all the crazy shit that man could get into. As much as I loved him he wasn't someone I wanted my teenage son running around with all weekend.

"But mom come on it has been forever since I got to spend any time with him! Its either because you need help with something since hes going to be working all day as usual or its because you think I'm going to get into trouble or get drunk or something! Hell when dad was my age he could drink, America is the only country where I cant!" he screamed throwing his hands up angrily as he started pacing the room.

I growled and prepared myself for a screaming match with my son, it had been awhile and I needed to blow some steam off anyway, but I was cut off my Ludwig saying rather rushed "You can go Feliciano. I already talked to Gilbert and hes coming to get you in an hour or so. Go get your stuff." I looked over to Ludwig with my eyes wide and my mouth hanging open. The man I knew would never agree to let his brother take Feli to something like this and he would have never done it without asking me first.

Feliciano on the other hand was overjoyed and grinned before making a mad dash out of the kitchen and into his room. Only when he was out of hearing range did I say "What in the hell was that all about! Don't you think you should have asked me before shipping our son off with Gil? Besides since when do you let your brother take our kids for the weekend without Elizabeta keeping watch over him?" I demanded my hands on my hips and my foot tapping impatiently as I awaited an answer.

I expected him to yell or at least start some form of argument but instead he grinned, something that was so rare for him, and simply slinked his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him a fierce gleam in his eye. "Well if it makes you feel any better Astrid will be staying with Elizabeta this weekend so she will be well taken care of." he said in a sly voice as he pressed hips closer against mine. I looked up at him with a confused look, he was getting rid of Astrid too? This was totally unlike him. "I got off this weekend and thought we might want some time alone, perhaps make another child?" he then whispered seductively in my ear nibbling on it gently.

I bit on my lip to stop from letting out a gentle moan, damn him knowing all my weakest spots. After I stopped focusing on the shear pleasure that ran through my body from his kisses and caresses my mind actually began to put together what he had said. "Wait … you actually mean it? You go the whole weekend off!" I asked excitedly wiggling out of his arms and bouncing on the balls of my feet. He chuckled and nodded his head, gazing at me with those astonishing blue eyes of his. "Oh and you already took care of everything~ Ludwig have I told you how much I love you." I cooed grabbing onto his shirt and bringing him closer to me as I rubbed my nose against his.

"You could stand to do it a bit more though I would rather you just show me as soon as the kids are gone." he said in a small growl as he pulled me roughly to him yet again, that hungry lustful look clouding over his eyes. I grinned and ran my fingers through his hair as I pressed closer again him, his 'little soldier' rising to attention and pressing against my thigh. "Ngh and have I told you how much I love you lately Danica?" he asked a shiver running down his spine as my hands ran down his body and tugged at his waistband.

I smirked up at him and was about to tell him what he could do to show me that he loved when we both heard a loud "GROSS THERE ARE KIDS IN THE HOUSE" We quickly separated with a blush adorning both our cheeks and I looked down at the floor like a teenager being caught making out with my boyfriend. "Thats better, I never want to see anything like that again. It made me all barfy." Feli said holding his stomach as he stuck out his tongue in disgust. I couldn't help but giggle a little and said "You know your sister had to be made some way."

At this Feli covered his ears and shook his head and Ludwig turned an even darker shade of red as he tried to hide his face in his hands. I grinned, they may be at odds most of the time but it was good to know the two had some things in common. "Okay, Okay I'm done talking about that." I said throwing my hands up in defeat as I made my way out of the kitchen slowly. "Dinner is in the oven hun, I'm going to go pack Astrid's bags." I said giving him a final kiss on the cheek before leaving, hearing Feli moan about not wanting another sibling as he put two and two together.

To say the least Astrid was happy to be spending the weekend with her 'Aunt' Elizabeta, not technically her aunt but close enough to the family to be considered one, mainly because it meant her getting spoiled with home made treats and getting to listen to the pretty music Roderich would play for her. So with her help it didn't take me long to get her stuff packed and before I knew it I was hugging, kissing and saying good bye to both of my kids as they may their way out the front door. For once the house was silent … and it was kind of nice.

"Oh Luddy~ Our precious little kids are gone!" I called out with a giggle as I peaked my head around the doorway to the kitchen to see him stop midway through a bite of his dinner, the fork levitating an inch from his mouth. I grinned and walked to stand behind him snaking my arms around his neck and running my hands along his chest. "So I want you to finish your dinner while I run upstairs and change into something I have been holding onto for just a moment like this." I said in a purr.

"I'm really not that hungry though, I think I should come with you and help." he said his hands shaking slightly as he placed his fork down on his half eaten plate. He then placed his hands on top of mine and kissed up and down my arms gently though I could tell from the look in his eyes he was as eager as ever. I simply giggled again and pulled my arms away from him.

"Nu uh I want you to eat and I want that plate cleared before you come find me." I said in a commanding voice running a finger nail down the back of his neck. I felt him tense up and a low growl began to build up in his throat. I knew he just _hated_ it when I tried to boss him around, especially when it came things of this nature, but I knew he wouldn't say a word. He had learned before that if he didn't play along with me at first then he wouldn't get to have his fun later. Which made it even the more fun for me.

"Yes Danica whatever you say but … can I at least ask what it is you are changing into?" he asked with a gulp as he pulled at his collar his mind probably frantically thinking about all the other lovely outfits I had bought for him. Ever since I had Astrid I hadn't worn a single one, after all raising a kid was hard work, and I knew that by now his blood was probably rushing to his head. And not the one on his shoulders either.

I laughed and mimed locking my lips before giving him a final kiss on the cheek and prancing off to go change. I couldn't help but peek over my shoulder one last time though and saw him shoveling down his dinner at a pace that would rival his Italian friends when it came to pasta. Knowing I didn't have much time I ran to our bedroom and pulled out our little love box that rested underneath our bed.

Ludwig had had it even before we had gotten together but then it use to be a plain wooden box, now it was painted a slick black and had stickers advertising what I liked to call German Specialty stores plastered all over it. He wasn't to happy with it but he was happy about how much I had added to his little box, though he had been fairly surprised that I had been excited rather then scared when I found it. Laying on top of a pile consisting mostly of leather, chains, lace and latex was my newest outfit: A black leather corset laced up with chains on the back, matching black leather skirt with chain garter belts and last but not least black knee high boots.

I slipped into it quickly knowing I didn't have much time and also brought out a few of his own favorite toys, including a riding crop and trusty handcuffs (oddly enough a wedding gift from Gilbert). Just as soon as I hid in our walk in closet I heard Ludwig's hammering footsteps outside our door and he came rushing in, looking as if he had thought about kicking down the door but changed his mind at the last minute. After all we really couldn't explain a third broken door to the bedroom.

I watched from a crack in the closet door as Ludwig glanced down at the toys on the bed, his fingers running along them gently before picking up the crop and giving it a hard hit on the bed, sending a loud thwaking noise through out the house, and that was just a taste of what he could do. "Danica I played your silly little game, now its my turn to have some fun." he said in almost a growl as he stood impatiently with his arms folded across his chest, crop poking out from underneath one of his elbows.

I smiled sheepishly, suddenly feeling self conscious of my outfit, remembering that I have had two kids and things did tend to change. Even if I did work out five times a week. I shyly stepped out of my hiding spot and stood in the middle of the room, hands clasped innocently behind my back and shifting nervously from foot to foot. "I know I don't exactly look how I use to but … am I still pretty?" I asked with a gulp taking a slow step forward wanting to feel his arms around me, to feel his warmth mix with mine and feel the vibrations in his chest as he told me that I was still as beautiful as the day we met.

I got my wish as his expression suddenly softened and he walked slowly over to me, rough callused hands running gently down my cheeks in such a gentle way it seemed almost impossible for someone his size. He lifted my face to meet his and he smiled down at me with that sweet sincere rare smile that made me fall in love with him. "You were, are and always will be beautiful my dearest one." he whispered softly to me a soft kiss grazing my lips before he jerked back and stood almost menacingly over me.

"Now as beautiful as you are you will get no special treatment from me. I didn't appreciate your little game earlier and you are going to have to make up for that." Ludwig said in a voice I usually only heard when I watched him drilling his grunts. As scary as that voice could be though a sudden warmth spread through my body and I felt my legs shake in anticipation. From habit I quickly snapped into attention and tried to stand perfectly still as Ludwig circled me, the crop tracing my exposed skin before he lifted my my skirt with the end to reveal my bare ass.

He tsked and gave me a firm slap with the crop causing me to jump slightly the stinging a surprise but the feeling not completely unwanted. "Not wearing panties again I see Danica, how many times must I get on you about this bad habit." Ludwig said in a hoarse whisper and the way he said my name, oh god the way he said my name, had me nearly melting into a puddle on the floor. I stood my ground though not letting my knees give up on me just yet.

Ludwig traced the crop along my new red mark and examined it with mild curiosity "You seem to have built up a good resistance I will give you that, your ass barely even turned pink. Perhaps what you need is a stronger hand." he hissed before forcing me to my knees then pushing my face to the ground, though he made sure I didn't actually get hurt, and pushed up my skirt leaving my ass exposed to the slightly chilly air in the room.

I quivered slightly and brought my arms to rest underneath my head to stop any rug burn that may happen before looking back at Ludwig, swaying my hips slightly as he looked down at me. One of his hands was swinging the crop slightly, eyes searching for the next spot to strike, while his other hand was down his pants moving slowly but steadily. "You look eager hundin, too eager." he growled and without so much as a warning the crop struck me again, though this time with a lot more force behind it.

I let out a small yelp, more out of surprise then pain, and in return heard a small grunt from behind me. Yep thats exactly the reaction he had wanted to hear. The abuse, or as he would call it punishment, on my ass continued for a good fifteen minutes, each hit getting harder and more forceful. It only stopped after a particularly good hit to an already sore raw area brought tears to my eyes. Ludwig quickly threw the crop to the side and picked me up off the floor, kissing away the tears, making sure I wasn't actually hurt. Thats what I loved about my husband, he could be mean and ruthless and dominating but as soon as there was any chance I was hurt or in danger he turned into a softie.

I wiped at my eyes and gave him a small smile along with a nod, telling him it was okay to continue. This seemed to be all he needed, no real surprise there, and in a blink of an eye he had my hands handcuffed behind me and I was laying on my back on the bed. Though my ass was still rather sore and caused me to lean on one side to avoid putting all my weight on it I watched with glee as he stripped of his shirt, pants and finally boxers to reveal his large throbbing dick.

He stood glaring down at me from above, taking in every inch of my body with greedy lust filled eyes, and I returned the favor. Even though he was now out of active combat service he still managed to keep that perfectly sculpted bod of his. Thank god for that Italian constantly having him run from one disaster to the next. Without a word Ludwig pulled out a small pocket knife from his pants, which were laying nearby on the floor, and with quite a lot of skill cut me free of my corset and mini skirt binding that kept him from his real goal before climbing over top of me.

He placed a hand threateningly on either side of my head and brought his mouth to my neck, picking a spot and tracing it softly with his tongue before biting down hard making sure he would leave a mark. I let out a small gasp as his teeth dug into me and turned my head to expose my neck even more, wanting more of his love bites and more of his marks. He happily obliged as one of his hands explored my body, stopping shortly to squeeze my breast roughly before continuing on to fondle my womenhood.

I let out a low moan, my first one of the night (if you didn't count small screams or yelps), and clenched and unclenched my hands wanting nothing more then to run my fingers through that sickeningly beautiful blonde hair of his and mess it up. Ludwig chuckled and pulled his hand away, leaving me whimpering and bucking my hips slightly wanting more. "Are you going to be a good little girl and take it all without complaint this time?" he asked coyly his tip already placed at my entrance, he already knew what he was going to do regardless of my answer.

Even after so many years of being with him and having two kids with him I still gulped at the question though. Ludwig was big, far bigger then anyone I had actually ever seen. Before we were actually together Gilbert would always say he was bigger then his little brother but still regarding my experience Ludwig was the biggest. In fact to this day I hadn't been able to take all of him in just one try without letting out a whine or whimper of some sort. "Y-yes master." I managed to reply weakly with a shaky smile, as much as I knew it would hurt at first the pleasure was well worth the pain.

That was the keyword that sent my husband into a lust filled fury, not taking a moments hesitation as he shoved all of himself into me. I tried hard not to make a noise, to just think about the pleasure and not the pain, but in the end it was to much as he kept pushing deeper and I let out a small scream trying to bury my head into his shoulder. This only fueled the fire though Ludwig pulled back out only to repeat the same process over and over again until at last pleasure erupted though my body.

"Oh Luddy oh … oh god Ludwig damn you are good!" I panted throwing my head back and trying desperately to press my body closer to his. Now it wasn't just about the sex either, though of course it was great, it was about the lust fading from his eyes to be filled instead with love as he slowed down making his thrusts deeper and more precise. It was about the loving and tender hand that traced down my cheek as he muttered sweet nothings in a language I didn't know and about the feeling that we were as close as we could possibly ever be.

"Luddy please I want to touch you." I whispered stretching to bring my lips to his as I struggled against the handcuffs trying to find the release that seemed just out of my reach. His eyes widened as if he just remembered the metal contraptions and quickly removed them allowing me to bring my arms around his neck, pulling his face closer to mine so I could kiss his and whisper sweet nothings to him as well. Time seemed to slow down when we were like this and before I knew it I felt a bundle of heat balling in my stomach and Ludwig's grunts were deeper and closer together. That could only mean one thing, we were both about to cum.

I know it wasn't a common thing but every time Ludwig and I made love, not fucked or had angry sex actually made love, we always climaxed together. He thought it was just because he was that good, adding to his ego, but I thought it meant that we were truly meant to be together. Sure enough with a few more long hard thrusts our juices mixed together and we were both seeing fireworks and feeling like heaven itself had just smiled down on us.

After he rolled off of me, kicking away the now very loose and very dirty sheets to the floor so we could lay down without getting much sticker. He pulled me close and held onto me tight as if he was afraid he would lose me if he let go and I didn't mind one bit, I loved it when he held me like this. "I love you … so much Danica and I love our family and … I love this life we created together." he said in small voice as his eyelids started to close. I smiled and kissed him, another thing I loved about making love to him was that since he got so tired he said the sweetest things imaginable.

"I love our life to Luddy and of course I will always love you." I replied back trying to press even closer to him, both to feel close to him and for his much needed body heat now that everything was done and over with. I saw him smile faintly even though his eyes were closed and I couldn't help but wonder if maybe he knew what he was saying all the time and just used his exhaustion as an excuse not to own up to it. I myself was just about ready to pass out when of course my phone rang, causing both Ludwig and I to groan loudly.

The ringtone was for Feli though so there was no ignoring it so I reluctantly fumbled around on the nightstand to find it and answered it angrily "Oh this have better be good Feliciano or I swear you are watching Astrid's birthing video!" I screamed at him but I only got a faint whine and drunk sounding hiccup in return.

"I just called because Uncle Gilbert is mean and showed me pictures of a hot girl in a bikini and .. and it was you!" he cried and even though I was beyond angry he was drinking I couldn't help but laugh. God love my best friend Gilbert.

9 months and 3 weeks later.

"I WANT THIS CHILD OUT OF ME NOW, THEY ARE ALREADY TWO WEEKS LATE AND I SWEAR YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN." I screamed in pain and anger as sweat beat down my forehead and I put my hands on my bloated belly. Ludwig winced at my screams and tried his best to feed me ice chips to calm me down but nothing worked, not even his attempts to talk names with me.

"Kesesesese I should take the boy for a weekend more often, I love watching her yell and throw things at you West!" I heard an annoyingly familiar voice and I grabbed a nearby .. thing, I was so mad I didn't know what it was, and chucked it at his head screaming now about how I didn't invite him here and how this really was his fault. Even though I totally had invited him and it really, really wasn't his fault. I didn't care I was in labor for two days and ready to blame the devil himself if he showed up.

Finally after three more hours of intense labor and even more intense drugs I sat with not one, but two beautiful babies in my arms. The boy with dark hair and blue eyes and the girl with blonde hair and green eyes. "Oh they are just gorgeous." I cried happily as the two German brothers flanking either side of me grabbed a twin. "Plus one is a boy and one a girl so we are still even in the gender department." I said happily, watching Gilbert like a hawk as he rocked my precious baby girl.

Ludwig nodded and placed a gentle kiss on our sons head. "Yes little Ciel and Lizzie … I think our family is done now though my dear." Ludwig said wearily handing me back Ciel as he started to cry, closely followed by his sister. I grinned and nodded, but then again I never did expect to have these two either …

A/N: Whew another long break from writing! Sorry it takes so long between updates guys but you know real life stuff sadly happens, most of which dealing with me being sick of my god for saken butt and dealing with new senior responsibility stuff. Anyway I love Germany so I hoped I did him some justice and its so long I feel like it dragged on forever! Bonus points for whoever knows what anime I am referencing with the twins :D


	10. I Never Knew

I Never Knew

Switzerland One Shot

*Lemon Warning

Emma stood outside of a large pair of iron gates, heart beating in her throat and an uneasy feeling to her stomach. She knew she shouldn't have been so nervous, after all Vash and her had been dating for quite some time now, but this was the first time she would actually be over at his house. Not only that but she was suppose to spend the weekend with him as well, alone since his sister was on a school trip. He had claimed that he just didn't like staying in the big house by himself and he never had actually made a move of any sexual sort on her but … well one never knew what people were like behind closed doors.

Still she had promised him and she had already packed so there was no point in putting it off any longer. She took a deep breath and smiled, trying to force all of those lingering fears to the back of her mind so she could have a nice weekend with the man she really did love deeply. So without a moments more hesitation she used the key Vash had given her to let herself in an quickly made her way to the door, making sure to avoid stepping on his wonderfully manicured lawn of course.

Emma knocked on the door gently but Vash must have been waiting for her because on her second knock the door was flung open before her knuckles even touched the wood. "Oh hi Vash! Sorry I'm a bit late, couldn't figure out what I wanted to bring to wear." she said forcing a small laugh at her excuse about standing outside if his gate worrying about sex for so long. He lowered his eyelids a bit, looking as if he might just call her on her lie (he always had this weird way of knowing when she was making things up), but in the end he just shrugged much to her relieve.

"Its nothing you aren't that late anyway. Well no use just standing there on the porch come on in. I've been working on a little … surprise for you." he said a small smile gracing his lips as he ran his fingers through his luscious blonde hair which as always made Emma's heart skip a beat. Why did he just have to be so gosh dang gorgeous? When his hands dropped back down to his sides though and he turned around Emma's senses cleared and she was able to actually focus on the fact that he said he had a surprise, which in itself was a surprise because he hated surprises! Or so she thought.

"What kind of sur- um what are you doing with that!" Emma exclaimed, her cheeks starting to turn pink when she spotted the blindfold that was in his hands. He gave a simple shrug keeping his usual chill demeanor as he walked towards her without saying a word and tied the fabric around her eyes. "Vaaaaaaash tell me whats going on." she whined bringing her hands up to pull on the fabric but found she couldn't as Vash took her hands rather into his own and started leading her through the house.

She asked countless number of times where they were going and why she needed to be blindfolded and why he was acting so strange but still he remained silent which after five minutes Emma eventually succumbed to as well. So they continued to walk through the house with nothing but the sound of their footsteps echoing through the hall until finally Vash let out a small grunt signaling for her to stop. Knowing that asking questions was pointless Emma simply obeyed and stopped, her nerves rising once again as she heard a door open and she was suddenly pushed through said door.

"Alright so can I take this thing off now?" Emma tried to ask but before she could even get the full sentence out a pair of rough lips came crushing down onto hers and she heard an almost animal like sound escape Vash's throat. She mumbled against his lips and finally pulled away gasping for breath, heat rushing through her body. Sure she had kissed him before but this, this had been something completely new.

"You talk to damn much sometimes. How hard is it for you to just let me show you the surprise I had planned out." Vash let out with a sigh before ripping off the blindfold allowing her to see for the first time that he had led her to, what she assumed, was his bed room and that he had a smirk as well as an unfamiliar glint in his eye. She blinked rather confused as she looked around wondering what exactly he did have planned. It wasn't like she was a virgin or anything, they were both old enough to have had their own experiences, but it just never struck her that maybe he had such strong desires to be with her. Even though maybe she was being a bit stupid seeing as he was a guy, swedish or otherwise.

"Now come on I have something you are going to wear for me." he stated quite plainly making it obvious that this was not a choice. And even though Emma was still in a state of shock from her boyfriends frankness she couldn't help but feel a bit excited too. Sure first times were usually awkward, which she had been fearing earlier, but so far everything seemed to be just fine. What could she say, a guy who could take charge was hot. Especially if they had an accent, blonde hair and green eyes.

So without any more questions she followed him to his bed where he did in fact have something laid out for her, though she wasn't sure how he would have known her sizes or why he would spend money on something like this. He picked up the white fabric and shoved it unceremoniously into her hands and then pointed to the bathroom. "Change and make it fast could you, I've been waiting a very long time." he said with a huff, crossing his arms and looking away before muttering a small "please" under his breath and for a moment Emma could have sworn she saw a dust of pink on his cheeks.

Obliging her suddenly demanding love she went to the bathroom, tentatively closing the door behind her, and chuckled a bit seeing he had a few other accessories waiting for her to put on in there as well. "Really when did he find the time to go get all of this." asked with a grin as she slipped into everything he had given her as fast as she could without tearing anything. Once everything seemed to be in place she stepped back into the room with a flirty smile, ready to play his little game.

She leaned against the door frame, skin tight nurse outfit looking almost ready to burst from her body, the white headband with the red cross slightly askew in her hair, red thong clearly visible underneath the fabric, white knee highs hugging her legs and red kitten heels crossed at her ankles. "Did you ask for a nurse?" Emma purred, drinking in the hungry look Vash was giving her, that unfamiliar glint still in his eyes and she now could identify it as lust.

"Yes but today nurse it will be you who will be examined." Vash said and before Emma could even think of a witty reply he was pushing her down onto the bed. He quickly stripped himself of his shirt and undid the top few buttons of her dress to make her breasts pop out of the outfit. "You are far overdo for a check up how very naughty of you." he growled hands placed firmly on her hips as he loomed over her lips starting to make a trail along her neck. "And since I don't have any equipment here I'm going to have to do things the hard way." he added with a smirk before suddenly biting down on her neck causing her to let out a gasp.

He repeated this action along her neck and collarbone until finally finding the one place that made her cry out and her back arch in pleasure. Once found he wasted no time in sucking and licking at his freshly made wound turning the whole area a dark purple and blue. "Hm well it seems your blood pressure is fine but your heart seems to be going awfully fast." he said taking one of her breast in hand and kneading it gently causing her eyelids to flutter gently and let out a happy sigh.

"I don't know doctor I think maybe I am getting just a bit too excited." Emma teased bringing her hand up to run her fingers through his hair as he started to kiss down to her hardened nub, kissing at it gently before latching onto her breast and biting down gently his hand pinching and twisting at her other nipple to give it the same treatment. "A-ah yes very excited!" she exclaimed gleefully as he switched sides, wiggling her toes and panting as the pleasure started to build in her body.

After a few minutes Vash finally pulled away and wiped his mouth breaking the small string of saliva that had connected his lips to hr body. "Yes lets hope that's it but first I think we need to take your temperature." he said slyly causing Emma to raise an eyebrow, wondering what he was up to. She didn't have to wait long to find out though because she soon felt his warm slender fingers sliding up her thigh and skillfully sliding her thong to the side before thrusting two fingers into her opening.

Emma moaned out loudly, cheeks flushing and toes curling as he spread his fingers apart inside her and moving them slightly back and forth. Vash let out a small groan of his own, act dropping now that his own body was heating up to unbearable levels along with an uncomfortable scraping of his member against the zipper to his army pants. "So warm and tight my alskling [darling] just how I imagined but better." he whispered seductively into her ear, his warm breath causing her to nearly turn into a happy melting puddle right there on the bed.

Then without warning his fingers were removed from her and he stood at the foot of the bed with his hands on his hips leaving Emma whining. She sat up on her elbows and pouted, blowing a stray strand of hair out of her face, glaring at Vash for taking away the pleasure he had given her so quickly. "Take it out, I'm starting to get uncomfortable and I will not wait much longer." he barked the order out at her as he scanned her body with fierce green eyes obviously feeling that every second she kept him waiting was time wasted.

Emma puffed out her cheeks childishly but didn't disobey. She crawled down to the end of the bed and fiddled around with his button and fly, eyes more focused on his body now that she had a good look at it. It wasn't overly muscular, like she found her friend Ludwig to be, but there was definitely some tone to him that showed that he took care of himself. Despite the distraction of the hot Swiss man in front of her she swiftly managed to pull down his pants, her face becoming hot as she realized just how big her boyfriend was, and he wasn't even fully exposed yet!

Vash smiled gently at her reaction, taking her hand and guiding it to the large bulge in his boxers. Emma took the hint and began to stroke him through the fabric gently suddenly feeling a bit shy now that she knew what exactly she was going to have to fit inside her, if it could. After a couple minutes of the small strokes though Vash seemed to grow tired of her pace, he let out a moody sigh and pushed her back down onto the bed. He completely removed his boxers in a quick flick of his wrists and was soon between her legs, his tip pressing against her entrance.

"N-not one for much foreplay then?" Emma chuckled a bit nervously though she couldn't deny that the pressure applied to her womanhood was a pleasurable one. Vash scoffed once more and shook his head sending his hair swishing around his shoulders. He slicked back his hair as he said "Sometimes but not today. We've never been alone so I've never had the chance to do what I want with you. A guy can only wait so long. So are you ready?" he asked with a bit more of a gentle tone as he placed a hand to her cheek. Even though he wasn't exactly the sweetest or most warm of guys, not even in this moment, Emma couldn't help but smile up at him at this small action. It wouldn't seem like much to most people but with this tiny gesture she saw that even if he seemed ready to just take what he wanted he really did care about her, and thats all she needed to know.

So she nodded her head, preparing herself for his girth by grabbing onto the blanket below her and holding her breath slightly. Vash however did not notice any of this because he needed no more signals from her then that one nod before he plunged his whole self into her with a long throaty moan. Emma's eyes went wide and her breath hitched in her throat as she felt his entire throbbing cock inside her, it had been awhile for her so there was a slight pain as her body adjusted itself to the intrusion but it didn't take long for it to fade away and for her to want even more of him. "Well if you have been waiting for so long don't just lay there, fuck me!" she cried out hooking her arms under his to pull his body even closer to her own.

Vash seemed a bit shocked at her words but happily obliged as he started to move not even bothering to take it slow and increase his speed, starting out as fast as his hips would let him all of his sexual frustration burning through his veins and seeming to give him endless energy. "So .. good … don't .. make … me .. wait .. this .. long .. again!" he panted in between thrusts before bringing his lips crashing down onto hers once more wanting to feel every part of her he could, wanting her to know she was his and he was hers and that he didn't plan on letting that change any time soon. He knew maybe he should have just come out and said such things but every time he had …. he failed. Words just weren't his strong point and besides he felt actions were much stronger then words anyhow.

It wasn't only him who was enjoying his actions too, Emma lay panting and moaning beneath him, nails digging into his back and ecstasy written clearly on her face. "I won't I promise and DAMN IT it feels so good Vash please faster I want more!" she begged her hands finding their way to his now sweaty hair and tangling themselves in it to force his head closer to her own so she could occupy her lips on his neck turning it bright red with her bites. With this Vash let out a loud moan and bended to her will picking up his speed, taking her legs in his hands and wrapping them around his waist to make his task easier and to gain more access to her precious vital regions.

Not soon after the position change did a knot form in Vash's stomach and he felt his whole member begin to twitch in anticipation. His eye echoed the twitching in his member, irritated he couldn't last much longer, but after pushing his urges back so much he thought maybe he shouldn't have been so surprised. "I don't know how much longer I can last." he admitted through gritted teeth as his thrusts became less precise and more jerky, his arms trembling on either side of her head as he tried to hold back what was so desperately trying to escape.

Emma simply grinned and let out a small breathless laugh as she too felt herself reaching that oh so heavenly moment of pure bliss. "Then I'm glad its not just me. I want you to come with me Vash~" she cooed at him taking his face in her hands and giving him a gentle yet warm kiss. He blushed lightly and nodded just a bit as he finally gave in to his body's needs with a loud scream as her walls closed even tighter around him and she whispered his name over and over.

The act left both of them gasping for breath next to each other, a layer of sweat covering both their bodies and their hearts desperately trying to return to normal. Emma made the first move by turning on her side, placing a hand on Vash's chest and sighing contently as she laid her head on his shoulder. This caused him to stiffen a bit and his cheeks to flame up, even though he had just slept with this beautiful girl for some reason this sign of intimacy still made him feel slightly embarrassed. For her though he was willing to try and work around it so he, still unsure of himself, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her even closer.

They laid there in silence for a couple minutes but to Vash it seemed like hours as he stared down at Emma whose eyes were half closed, warm skin pressed against him and sleepy smile painted on her lips and he couldn't help but think maybe this was worth more of the weight then the actual sex. Just maybe. The silence was then broken when she giggled slightly and looked up at him saying "I never knew~"

"Never knew what? Stop talking nonsense I didn't fuck you that hard." he replied with a small frown wondering why she would choose that as her first words after such activities.

"I never knew that you wanted it so bad or that you were so good at it." she chuckled leaning up to kiss him softly on the cheek making them turn red once more.

"Yeah yeah just go to sleep will ya …." he muttered and looked away before adding in a small whisper "and I'm only this good because I love you." He hoped that since her eyes were closed when he said this that perhaps she hadn't heard but she had and she smiled before yawning out "And I love you too."

A/N: SWITZERLAND WILL HAVE NONE OF YOUR HOURS OF FOREPLAY BULLSHIT …. ahem hello my pretty little readers, if you are still out there that is! Boy it has been a loooooooonnnnnngggggg time since I have written anything, let alone updated this story, but here I am not dead like you probably thought I was! So now onto my apologies. I am sorry that: it has been so long, I haven't gotten around to my requests (which I am working on with the completion of this story) and that this story was just average and not totally super awesome and that my writing really wasn't constant through out this story. But I wanted to write something about switzerland since I actually had a swiss girl stay at my house for a couple days when a volly ball thing was going on and her team was at our school and it was this whole big mixing of cultures things and yeah … Anyway I think this story is a bit suckish, other then the fact I kept changing my mind about how I wanted the girl to act and how I was writing, was because I tried to stay as true to Swissy's character as I could. Hes not exactly a very warm and loving guy so this is honestly how I think he would act in said situation. Also I have a head cannon that he is actually kind of a closet perv (leading to him feeling awkward around everyone because he has such a dirty mind and I mean look at all the porn that comes out of Switzerland its not hard to imagine) and has a thing for nurses. So anyway let me know how you felt I did with this chapter and for all of you who have been reviewing I love each and every one of you and you all deserve your own Hetalia sex slave 3 Erm I mean you all deserve your own cookie … yes thats what I meant … Alright well thats all for now my beloved's, be on the look out for America coming at you next chapter!


End file.
